Pools of Scarlet Book3: Feather of an Angel
by ChineseKunoichi
Summary: [sequel to Shining Aqua]Aquastar has to now give up her kits. A new evil rises, and heros too. A newer prophecy has risen. Angelkit has a destiny...an important desitny, along with two from the Thunder, two from the River, and two from the Wind.
1. Prologue

**Also part of the Christmas special. After both chapters were sent in one day, the sequel even comes! NOTE: This story might be even longer then my first two...**

_A silver-white she-cat beamed with pride at two kits huddled close to her belly. "Your name is...Butterflykit." The queen purred towards a bright golden orange kit. Her gaze swept over a near identical kit figure of herself. Except..._

_The kit had a cream gold ring on her head, along with rings encircling her paws and tailtips and a soft gold chest.. The mother couldn't help but laugh, "Did I bore this beautiful kit?" She pondered her mind for a moment. "You'll be Angelkit."_

_The silver she-cat looked down at a silver-gray kit. "You remind me of my mother..." She murmured. "I'll name you Lunarkit, after your grandmother." As if one que, the light fell on Lunarkit and sparkled it like the moon._

_With a soft sigh of satisfaction, she curled her tail protectively over her kits and fell into a deep sleep._

_000_

_"Aquastar." A voice called to the queen. Aquastar lifted her head in curiosity. "Spottedleaf? Stormingstar?" Beside a tortoiseshell she-cat was a white-gray tom, who was most likely brought into the dream too. "Your kits--"_

_"What about my kits!?" Aquastar remarked with worry. "Thay have been chosen by StarClan, for a purpose. A very important purpose. But...you must give up your kits to WindClan, I know it will be heart-breaking to you."_

_Spottedleaf replied sadly. Stormingstar and Aquastar bowed their head humbly, "As much as I wish I could keep them forever, I will obey StarClan." Spottedleaf smiled softly, "You two will awaken and then you must do it."_

_000_

_Aquastar carefully took all three kits into her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the beautiful and innocent faces of her precious offspring. She managed to stifle a sob and padded slowly to the border with WindClan._

_Aquastar settled them on the floor in the shadows. "I love them Stormingstar, please make sure they get to a queen as soon as possible." Stormingstar agreed, "I will love them too, and find the best mother there is in the nursery."_

_Aquastar weeped, managing to lick three bundles of fur before letting them go. Her mate gently picked all of them up by the scruff of their neck. He waded through the very shallow river and across to his own territory. _

_"I love you Stormingstar." Aquastar sniffed and watched his body disappear behind some bushes. _

**VERY SHORT PROLOGUE. SORRY! I know its not Christmas yet, but I wish you guys a merry christmas and happy new year!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sorrow?

**WELL! SORRY FOR THE BAD AND EXTREMELY SHORT PROLOGUE! I'm extending this story...(well I'm hoping)and hope it has more action and excitement then the last two.**

A silver-white kit with a cream gold ring on her head and encirling her paws and tailtip, tumbled around squealing while wrestling with a golden orange kit. "I gotcha Butterflykit!" "No you didn't Angelkit!" "Yes I did! I won!" "Did not." "Did too." "Did not--"

"Stop your quarrling!" A flaming ginger queen stepped in-between them. "Yes Orangelight." The two kits bowed their heads when their mother stepped in. Orangelight gave a chuckle and rasped her tongue over the sisters. "It's alright, but you should include Lunarkit."

The gray-silver kit's green eyes looked down at her paws shyly. She had always been the quiet one of the litter. "It-it's okay mom." Orangelight's smile turned upside down in frustration, how was she going to get this kit to stand out and not be timid?

"Lunarkit!" "Okay...I'm coming." The little gray kit trotted over to her other sisters and lowered herself, wriggling her haunches. "Ready, set, fight!" The three crashed into each other and randomly nipped at ears and tails, sheathed paws batting also.

"I won again!" "Angelkit stop lying I won!" Angelkit and Butterflykit glared at each other in a mock staring contest. "Admit it, I won." "No way!" Lunarkit stammered a suggestion nervously, "M-maybe w-we sh-should d-d s-something els-se now."

Butterflykit nodded, hazel eyes grinning, "Sounds good, what do you wanna do?" Angelkit smirked with a mischievious glint in her ice-blue eyes, "Let's adventure outside of camp! I mean, our apprentice ceremony is tommorrow! It makes no difference really..."

Lunarkit glanced uneasily at Butterflykit, who was holding the same expression. "But we're not allowed to!" Angelkit rolled her eyes, "We'll be back soon! No one will notice if we make our trip quick! Am I right?" The other two bit their bottom lips, "B-but."

"Are you a scared wittle mousey(AN: instead of chicken)?" Angelkit mocked them by making pathetic squeaks and squeals. Butterflykit growled, "We're not mice! C'mon Lunarkit let's go!" Lunarkit gulped down the lump in her throat and followed them out of camp.

000

Angelkit squealed in glee, "Look at all those plants! And flowers! And trees and birds and herbs and and and everything!" Butterflykit was equally as excited, "A butterfly!" True enough, a viceory butterfly floated down gracefully onto the kit's nose.

Lunarkit was shifting her eyes in fear around them, not bothering to see the beauty. Angelkit cuffed her sister on the ears, "Don't worry! Everything's perfectly fine!" Finally the gray kit agreed and tried her best to calm down. "Hmm...whats behind that river?"

Angelkit padded forward, ignoring the fact her siblings were still playing in the field and not following her. She took a giant leap across a river and half- ran towards the next one ahead. A strange, yet somehow familiar scent hit her nostrils, "Is this RiverClan territory?"

Angelkit sniffed the air as she picked up speed. "It must be! The way mama describes their scent matches this one...wow!" Although she should've known better, curiousity took over her senses and led her past two rivers, she stopped when she was past the second.

"Eew! What's that horrible stinky smell?" Angelkit hissed, wrinkling her nose. A sudden rustle in the bushes behind her made her whirl around, "Wh-who's th-there!?" This was the first time she had ever stuttered, the first time she felt true fear.

"Show yourself..." Angelkit muttered, flattening her ears as another rustle and a shadowy figure swept by her. Without a warning, a tom flew out of the brambles and landed on her, teeth bared in anger, "What're you doing invading our territory!?"

Angelkit squeezed her eyes shut, "Don't hurt me!" A heaviness was lifted off of her, and she managed to struggle to her paws. When she took a good look at the cat before her, she noticed he was the darkest shade of black possible, with strange yet alluring brown eyes.

Angelkit also studied the fact he was blind, and noticed dark gray raindrop shaped marks beside both eyes, like tears. "I can hear your voice is very high, are you only a kit?" She bobbed her head up and down, "Are you blind?" The tom was taken aback, but nodded,

"Smart kit, you noticed? By the way, I'm Sorrowpaw." Angelkit looked at him in awe, "You're an apprentice!? Wow! I'm Angelkit." Sorrowpaw smiled softly, "Angelkit huh? Doesn't work well for your personality, I can sense your a trouble-maker."

Angelkit's eyes narrowed, "Hey!" Sorrowpaw smirked, "But it's a nice name." She looked down at her paws and blushed, for some reason, she felt no defiance about the blind apprentice, feeling as if drawn to him although he had attacked her.

"Wanna be friends?" Sorrowpaw stared at her with his brown eyes. Angelkit wondered why he didn't answer immediatley. Although blind, he could blink, and that's just what he did. Then, she noticed silvery teardrops with an odd tint of red dripping from his cheek.

"What's wrong? Did I offend you!?" Angelkit pursued an answer from him. "What did I do!?" Sorrowpaw's kind voice turned to a low and fierce growl, "Get away from ShadowClan..." "Wh-what?!" "You heard me loud and clear, now get out or get hurt!"

Angelkit's heart skipped a beat as he snapped at her, "NOW!" She scrambled away, fearness pricking at her paw and scary thoughts entering her mind at what he might do to her. She was completely confused. He was so nice at first! Then he became angry...why?

Angelkit sent a backward glance behind her shoulder and continued on her way, kicking up leaves and dust clouds as her paws thumped the ground. "Why Sorrowpaw...what did I do?" Tears began welling up in her eyes for some unknown reason.

Angelkit pelted faster and faster, stumbling straight back into the field her worried sisters were waiting in. "Oh my StarClan what happened to you Angelkit!?" Questions were flung at her as they padded home together and she answered all of them with sadness.

000

Sorrowpaw clawed the earth underneath him, grunting and sweating as if in pain. His legs throbbed in agony, ready to scream out in any minute. His brown eyes turned a bloody-black shade, but flashing into its original color, for a few moments it switched back and forth.

Sorrowpaw gritted his teeth together as he heard a dark voice in his head, _"You are cursed! Your life will be painful...let me take over completely, and you will not have to worry about anything." _A sweet scent of Angelkit lingered under his nose.

"No! Go away...I have the power to avoid you." Sorrowpaw growled to himself, "Leave!" _"So be it..."_ Instantly his pain numbed and his sense returned. Why had he smelled Angelkit at that time? Why did the demon try to takeover him when Angelkit came?

Why why why?

000

Angelkit rolled her eyes as Stormingstar and Orangelight lectured her about only being a kit and not an apprentice, so she could not go out! "Yes Stormingstar I know, but I'm apprenticed tomorrow! How much difference does it make? None!"

Stormingstar frowned in frustration, "Young one--" Angelkit yawned and flicked her tail while padding out, "I'm going to bed!" Orangelight was about to protest when Stormingstar silenced her, amusement flickering in his expression, "She will learn, she will learn."

Oangelight sighed heavily, dipped her head, and stalked after her daughter into the nursery. "Bed time..." She murmured to her three kits as they cuddled together. "G'night mama, Lunarkit, and Butterflykit." Angelkit yawned, snuggled herself closer to her mother and fell into deep sleep.

**WHEEEEEEEE! What's wrong with Sorrowpaw eh? Did you say demon in the story? Why yes I did! You will find out in time O.o...meanwhile...R&R! BTW, Orangelight is just a random made up name I thought of at the last minute...I'M ON A WRITING FREZNY TODAY!**


	3. Chapter 2: The strangest vision

**Mehehe! I'm not in writer's block!But I'm usually busy nowadays because of my baby sister! I have to help take care of her...I'll update when I can so don't send FFPM's or something saying hurry and update.**

**To Dancer of the Wind(TOO LAZY to private message you): Yes, Lunarkit is posed as Hinata on purpose :P**

_Angelkit arose suddenly and took a glance at her surroundings, "Where am I?" She sniffed the damp fog above her head. "I'm definatley not in the nursery..." Suddenly, a flame-colored cat broke through the mist and padded towards her._

_Angelkit flattened her ears, "Who are you and what do you want!?" The tom laughed a soft laugh, "I know who you know, but you do not know who I know." Her ears perked back up in curiousity, "Huh?" "Nevermind...truths will be revealed in time."_

_"You know me, I know you." Angelkit groaned, "No more riddles." The flaming cat raised a brow and chuckled once more, "Alright, my name's Blazestar." Her eyes widend to the shape of full moons when he revealed his identity,_

_"You mean that cat that was evil and-and turned good!?" __Blazestar nodded. "W-wow...I'm--" "Angelkit, StarClan has sent me to you in a dream." He finished for her. "StarClan...sent...me...a...dream!? This is...amazing!"_

_"Calm down, calm down, I need to the deliver the message now, or we'll keep chatting." Angelkit reluctantly sat down. Blazestar half-smiled and half-smirked, "Good kit." She listened intently as he continued, quoting his message,_

_"The heart of pureness is no longer_

_But now replaced by ice_

_With four others 'it' shall takeover _

_Two from the Shadow_

_Two from the Wind_

_Two from the River_

_and Two from the Thunder_

_Must join together as one_

_When opposites work together_

_They will defeat the iced heart_

_And again, return the forest to its originatliy."_

_"I said stop with the riddles!" Angelkit pleaded towards Blazestar. The tom closed his eyes and murmured as if he didn't hear her, "As I have said..Truths will be revealed in time." And with all his strange words ringing in her mind, he vanquished into the air._

_"No wait!" Angelkit wailed. Her voice echoed around her, but no one answered. Suddenly, the mist cleared, and a silver-gray moon split the darkness. A flaring sun appeared as fast as the moon came, and in one smooth movement, the two collided, making an explosion._

_Then, a lighted shadow flashed before her. The boom of the explosion weakened to dead silence. As Suddenly as the sun and moon came, a sweet melody penetrated the stillness as it flowed past her right ear, while her left listened to silence._

_Angelkit was in a daze, everything was rushing at her so fast she couldn't keep track. A glow of white caught the corner of her eye. She searched around in confusion. Finally, her eyes saw what they were looking for, it was from the sky._

_A strange cream white feather drifted towards her like snow. It landed before her paw as if it was supposed to land there. Suddenly, A drop of water fell from nowhere and splashed onto the feather. Both began to shimmer with light. _

_"Join me oh great death demon...join me!" A strange voice sounded. Angelkit whirled around in shock. All of the strange things flew at the voice and encircled thin air, the half moon half sun, the lighted shadow, the melody and silence had all went._

_Everything that is...except the water drop and feather._

_Angelkit examined them closely, a crimson tint flashed inside the droplet. She stumbled backwards as the feather began to rise. It stood in the air as if waiting for the water. "Sorrowpaw was crying tears with tints of red in it..._

_And the droplet..."She solved one piece of the puzzle! Was Sorrowpaw part of the prophecy? "Join me!" It roared again. The rainwater stirred as if shaking its head. Suddenly, from the area the voice came from, blood began to leak._

_"YOU HAVE MADE A MISTAKE!" Angelkit squeaked in fright as blood washed like a river around her paws, flowing upwards, higher and higher, the collided moon and sun broke apart and fell into the lake of the scarlet liquid._

_The melody turned to horrible screech that pounded her ears...silence was no longer there. The shadow was once again a shadow, the light became itself, but the blood tore, and drowned them. Everything was now red. A frightening, dark, blood red._

_The water churned around her, making her splash around helplessly and aimlessly. Angelkit's head struggled to stay above the current. Her paws paddled the thick liquid madly as she thrust her mouth open, "HELP! SAVE ME!!"_

000

Angelkit shot upwards and shrieked. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Beads of sweat poured down her forehead in streams. She glanced down at her paws. No blood. Then she took long glances at the area around her body. No blood?

Lunarkit poked her head into the nursery entrance along with Butterflykit, "Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" The golden kit asked, stepping inside. "I just had...the wierdest, scariest dream." Angelkit exclaimed, near to crying. "Wh-what w-was it-t ab-bout?"

Angelkit trembled as her thoughts wandered back to the vision, "It's nothing Lunarkit, it's nothing..." The gray kit cocked her head to the side as if unsure. Butterflykit nosed her sister's fur, "You sure you're okay? You know you overslept right?"

Angelkit strained her eyes against the sun's heat, it was then she realised it was already noon. "Noon!?" She exclaimed, scrambling to her paws in haste, "Did I miss the ceremony!?" Butterflykit grinned in mischief for a split second, "Yup."

Angelkit screamed, "I MISSED IT!?" Lunarkit bit her lower lip and backed away, not daring to tell Angelkit their sister was lying, afraid of angering Butterflykit. Butterflykit sighed as the silver kit ran around in frantic circles. "Look...I was kidding!"

Angelkit halted in her tracks and nearly clawed Butterflykit. "Y-you...you dog-breath!" "Hey! I'm not a dog-breath you mouse-brain!" "Heap of Foxdung!" "What did you just call me you...LostClanner!?" Butterflykit stopped and looked at her strangely.

"What's LostClan?" Angelkit seemed startled herself for saying something random. Something that she didn't even know, "...it just came into my mind?" Lunarkit and Butterflykit looked at eachother, "Th-then if y-you d-donno what it-t is-s isn't th-that a bit bad?"

Lunarkit stuttered. Angelkit shrugged, "Er, right um moving on...what should we do now? I'm bored." She tried her best to steer their attention away from asking her questions. "I can't wait for the apprentice ceremony! We must kill time!"

Lunarkit nodded and tried her best to talk less timidly, "W-we can g-go eat something, y-you're st-starining am I right?" Angelkit thanked her inwardly and bobbed her head up and down, "I'm really hungry! I slept through breakfast and now it's lunch ya know!"

000

Angelkit's belly growled in protest as she stared at the fresh-kill pile. With her belly letting another moan of hunger, she quickly took two rabbits. Lunarkit had chosen a squirrel, and Butterflykit had selected an enormously fat vole.

Angelkit gobbled up both rabbits in only what seemed two minutes. Lunarkit stifled a giggle and ate her squirrel daintly with slow and neat bites. Butterflykit copied her Lunarkit making Angelkit look foolish for her bad manners.

Angelkit turned her head to the side in a huff, "Doing that on purpose? I can't believe it! HUMPH!" Lunarkit smiled softly. Butterflykit smirked at her and mewed, rolling her eyes, "Whatever..." Then they began to chat, wondering when they would be apprenticed.

A familiar call broke their conversation, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Tree Stump for a Clan meeting!"

**Yeah This chapter was a bit wierd...I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE THE CHAPTER BETTER! (_BeCuz I sent it out before and it was wierd so I rewrote it...hehe -rubs back of head nervously-)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Apprentices!

**Yeah um...sorry about the last chapter...it was terribly rushed wasn't it? NYO!!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! WhatdoIdoppl!? Whatdoido!?**

**To SFLP(I think): OF COURSE! I'll definatley read it, I find that most of my anonymous readers who get an account make incredibley awesome stories! I'm sure yours will rock!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Tree Stump for a Clan meeting!"

Angelkit heard it sure enough. At first she was all excited about becoming an apprentice, but now she was nervous. Together the three of them padded forward, crowds of cats slowly growing as they gathered around the stump of a tree.

"Angelkit, Lunarkit, and Butterflykit, come up here please." Anxiously the sisters went, pushing through the cats and leaping onto the stump. The white-gray WindClan leader smiled warmly at them, "These kits are ready to be apprenticed..."

"Butterflykit, until you have become a warrior you will be known as Butterflypaw. Fiercefang, you are ready for an apprentice, I expect you to pass your fighting skills and loyalty to this apprentice." A crystal white tom came up to her and they touched noses.

"Lunarkit, until you have become a warrior you will be known as Lunarpaw. Blotchedsnow, you are ready for an apprentice, I expect you to pass your hunting skills to this apprentice." A beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat stretched her nose towards Lunarpaw.

"Angelkit, until you have becom a warrior you will be known as Angelpaw. Pureheart, you are ready for an apprentice, I expect you to pass on your loyalty and bravery to this apprentice." Angelpaw ran up to him, then, their nose collided with a thump!

(AN: recognize Pureheart from anywhere? I'm just gonna tell you...it's Purekit!)

Pureheart, Angelpaw's father, cooed with his ice-coated voice, "Calm down young one..." The crowd of cats cheered and congratulated them on becoming apprentices. Angelpaw blinked her ice-blue eyes shyly as they continued to chant.

"W-wait wait!" Stormingstar quieted them, "The meeting is not over yet, Crystalpaw has given up her warrior training to become a medicine cat apprentice(AN: I'm too lazy to rewrite it up there...XP)." Shocked silence was the answer.

A beautiful silver white she-cat flattened her ears shyly in the crowd. "Bogweed will train you starting from tomorrow." Stormingstar nodded towards the mud brown medicine cat. There were stunned murmurs rippling through the crowd.

Did anyone approve of her becoming one? "But she has the heart of a warrior!" A protest was flung at them, but the speaker was unknown. "It is her own choice." Stormingstar stated in the most calm manner, "It is never your place to judge others."

Angelkit watched Crystalpaw tense in the crowd as her parents gave her disapproving looks. She frowned, what was so wrong about it? She decided from that moment...she would try and make friends with the seemingly coy she-cat.

As the cats were dismissed, she padded over to Crystalpaw and purred, "Hi! I heard you wanna become a medicine cat...aren't they awesome!?" The crystal-shaded she-cat smiled softly, her amber eyes aglow. "R-really? You think so? I think so too!"

000

Angelpaw looked up at her father, "Dad--" "Shh...watch me and learn that way." Pureheart murmured, crouching down onto his haunches. A rustle in the bushes made his ears stand straight up, red alert. As sudden as the rustle, a hare shot out from the bramble patch.

Pureheart chased after it, running as if the wind itself was carrying him, his lean muscles rippled underneath his snowy pelt as he trapped the hare underneath his paws. "And, that's how you catch a rabbit, stealth, speed, and strength."

Angelpaw 'oohed' and 'ahed' in amazement. "Now we will learn about Clan scents and such." She nodded eagerly and trotted after him, going deeper into their territory. "Smell that?" She pretended she didn't know at all, but it was the scent of RiverClan.

The smell she had scented yesterday.

Where she had met Sorrowpaw...Angelpaw shook her head furiously to clear her mind off of him. "Is something wrong?" Pureheart asked her, watching his daughter violently swing her head. "Um hehe...it's nothing...this scent seems familiar..."

Angelpaw remarked. It was not just because she had smelled it the day before, but another reason was as if she had really lived in RiverClan before. Pureheart interrupted her thoughts by adding, "ShadowClan is beyond RiverClan, we cannot go there."

"But perhaps at the Gathering you can scent them out. I'll ask Stormingstar if he could permit you apprentices to go." Pureheart's eyes clouded for a moment, as if he was thinking of something, "Come on, we're going to the border with ThunderClan."

Angelpaw nodded and followed him as they padded to a merry river, whistling like a brook. She struck her paw through the surface and shivered at its icy touch. She another paw inside the singing water. "This is fun!" She exclaimed.

Pureheart shook his head, looking at her strangely, "You're acting like a RiverClan cat!" Angelpaw swiftly withdrew her paws and blushed a dark red, "Er..." Her father smiled a small smile and flicked his tail in the direction past the river.

"That there is ThunderClan. Can you smell their scent?" Angelpaw's blush faded, now concentrated on her learning. She took in a deep, soothing breath before mewing aloud, "Is something wrong with me? Or have I smelled this scent before?"

An image of a silver she-cat with golden tinges appeared in her mind. Angelpaw growled in frustration, "I don't think I'm feeling well today." Pureheart had a look of defiance in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared, "Then maybe we should cut lessons shorter?"

Angelpaw agreed steadily, "Perhaps." The two of them turned around, heading towards their territory, "I'll give you more examples. You shouldn't be hunting yet since you're not feeling good." Although masked, she could tell there was some gladness in his voice.

Was she really that ill today? Maybe it was because he liked to hunt...?

000

Angelpaw's mind kept wandering to Sorrowpaw and her dream. Her thoughts also walked to the inicident with her father. What was going on? "I think I'm just sick." She told herself. Although having already agreed she was imagining things, she could tell something was going on.

And she was gonna find out...

000

Angelpaw padded randomly around, nose sniffing the air for her father's scent. "Ugh, this is taking forever." The sun was already setting on the horizon, its beautifully colored beams poured light onto her fur, making it shine heavenly.

Angelpaw grinned, as much as she'd like to stay in beauty, she had to find out what was going on. That was one her nose caught a scent, a familiar scent, _five_ scents...The smell reached beyond some pines, it was an unexplored area of their home.

Without hesitation, Angelpaw continued her search, slipping pass the sweet smelling evergreens and avoiding a rose bush full of prickly thorns. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw five figures, white ones along with tortoiseshell-hued, sometimes mixed.

But one thing was for sure, among all of them, a pure white cat was definatley their leader. It was pretty obvious they were in some secret meeting. Angelpaw slided as quiet as she could into the shadows, but close enough for her to see the happening.

A gasp escaped her lips when she identified the leader of them.

Pureheart.

**CLIFFIE-ISH! I wrote this yesterday but I sent it out today...ja so um...I'll try to make a chapter come out a day, hoping to do it anyways...WEEKEND ROCKS! Just don't think I'll update on weekends although today is Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 4: Silent shadows

**HOOHA! Pureheart is leading a secret meeting...why? He's been acting a bit strange...Angelpaw thinks she's sick...or is she? BLAH BLAH READ PLEASE ENJOY!**

**To SFLP: I asked Snowfeather to enable anonymous reviews, now you can do it!**

Pureheart?

"Why is he leading a secret meeting..." Angelpaw squinted her eyes to examin the faces of the others. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised they were..."His siblings!?" She nearly yowled out, but was able to stifle it.

Sure enough, Blotchedsnow, Fiercefang, Cloudedspots, and Brightshadow were with him. Angelpaw crouched into hunter stance, determined to hear them. Her belly barely brushed the dew-laden grass as she carefully took herself to a nearer tree.

Angelpaw strained her ears as Pureheart began to whisper. "No use! I'm not close enough..." She grumbled, padding slowly to hide inside a bush with no thorns. Her ears immediatley perked up when Pureheart murmured in a soft voice,

"It was RiverClan's fault we nearly drowned as kits...I can never forget that! We will take revenge on them as soon as possible so here's my plan--" Angelpaw's eyes widend to the size of a full moon, her ears took no more information.

"What do I do!?"

000

A midnight black she-cat yawned, stretching herself. "I can't believe I'm an apprentice!" She purred happily. A light tabby tom joined her, yawning also as he came out of the apprentice's den. "Hi Shadowpaw." He mewed to the black apprentice.

"G'morning Silentpaw...nice day isn't it?" She blinked a warmly to her brother. True enough, the day was fine. Larks and Sparrows had flown their nests and began to trill notes. The dew that gathered on the ground sparkled brilliantly.

Shadowpaw watched in amusement as Silentpaw's gaze swept from the trees to the birds, and from the birds to the sky. He was very soft and quiet, like his name, a nature-loving tom who got hypnotized by the beauty of the earth.

Although silent most of the time, he was not shy, and did not stutter. Silentpaw halted and glanced past his shoulder to see Shadowpaw mimicking him. "Stop it!" Shadowpaw was sort of the opposite, she was loud and chattery, but also gentle.

They began to giggle and laugh together, soon, they were in a conversation, talking about random things. But their conversation was interrupted when a golden tom came up to Shadowpaw. "Hello Shiningpaw..."

"Hey beauty, wanna share some prey? Today's our day off you know." Shadowpaw gritted her teeth from throwing an insult at him, _"That stupid stuck up she-cat tom(An: lady's man)who thinks he knows everything! That--crowfood!"_

"No thank-you." Shadowpaw ever-so-politely growled. "Now leave please." "Playing hard to get? I like a good challenge." He purred to the black she-cat. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Shiningpaw finally left to eat with another cat.

"Oh my StarClan that tom has to die!" Shadowpaw snarled, unsheathing her claws. Silentpaw grinned lightly at his sister's tom-ish character(AN: tomboy hehe). But little did they know that Shiningpaw would really die in a future 'inicident'.

000

Angelpaw had not a clue why StarClan made her have pity for RiverClan. Maybe it was because they had more ambition, and wanted to take over all four Clans? She could not understand, but only think that she should tell someone back home.

Angelpaw was about to turn around and go to WindClan's camp...when she heard a voice call out to her, "HALT!" She slowly returned to her normal place and flattened her ears in nervousness. Did Pureheart notice she was there!?

Angelpaw gulped the lump in her throat when his black eyes swept to her form. "I see you." Her heart nearly stopped. "How much have you heard!?" "I-I..." Her breath caught in her throat as his piercing gaze seemed to bore a hole in her forehead.

Angelpaw opened her mouth to say something, but not a word came out. "Fiercefang, you know what to do." Fiercefang's menacing bloody amber eyes examined her own ice-blue ones. She flinched and tried not to wail out in distress.

Those eyes of darkness seemed to search her thoughts. Angelpaw closed her eyes and prayed desperatley to StarClan that everything would turn out alright. "I see." Fiercefang blinked towards Pureheart, "Your daughter doesn't know alot..."

"But knows enough to endanger us." Angelpaw immediatley took action, charging out of the bushes, past trees, and ran towards the open fields. "Blotchedsnow!" Her father's command to his sister echoed around her.

She quickly looked back at her pursuer and gasped.

Blotchedsnow was closing in the gap between them, even though Angelpaw had a head start. Angelpaw squeezed her eyes shut and managed to put an extra burst of speed. The wind blasted her fur the wrong way, but she ignored it.

All she could think of was to escape. She must escape! But Angelpaw's thoughts were downcast as she was suddenly bowled over. "Brightshadow!" Blotchedsnow ordered. A dark tortoiseshell ran up to them as fast as he could.

Brightshadow smirked and trapped Angelpaw beneath his paws. She was down so securley that she couldn't even wiggle a tiny bit. "Cloudedspots...come here." A misty white tom with pure white spots padded forward.

"Don't tell a soul what you have seen." Cloudedspots growled down at Angelpaw. Angelpaw, although knowing her idea was bad, stuck her tongue out at him. "Why? What're you going to do to me huh?"

Cloudedspots smirked, as if he knew something she didn't. "If you listen to me, I will spare you the pain of watching what I'm about to do next." He tried his best to mask his joy. "Well that is, I won't do it if you agree."

Angelpaw raised her head up as much as she could in arrogance. "I'm not scared of you!" Cloudedspot revealed his merriness and grinned, "Oh you will be, I'll give you one more chance to do this: don't tell any cat!"

Angelpaw realised what was going on. If she pretened to agree and not tell any cat at all...it still wouldn't help! She could just tell someone in secret. On the other hand if they were that mouse-brained it could happen...

Angelpaw decided that if she said yes, they would kill her, that way it would be fufilled that she wouldn't tell anyone. "No! I'll tell my sisters! They'll believe me!" Cloudedspots sneered, "Since you said no..."

Cloudedspots voice trailed off as he clawed the earth beneath him. Suddenly, the ground quaked with such violence they were all knocked around, except for Brightshadow...who's strength held him and his prisoner to the floor.

Angelpaw stifled a shriek of terror and watched in fear when a familiar golden orange form was unveiled. The cat was struggling in a bush full of thorns, its beautiful fur matted and stained with dark red blood.

"B-butterflypaw!?" Angelpaw squeaked. Pureheart nodded, "We heard her get nearer and nearer, apparently searching for you...we trapped her in the brambles with our power and magic. Locking her with whispers."

Angelpaw felt salty tears flow down her cheek. "Angelpaw!" Butterflypaw croaked, stretching out a bloody paw from the bush. "Shut up you fool." Pureheart barked towards her. "Father...How could you do such a thing?"

Angelpaw choked, whole body quivering. "Why?" Pureheart looked down at his silver and cream gold daughter. "I was never your real father, nor is Orangelight your mother. The world has betrayed us, we will take revenge."

Angelpaw looked at her father strangely, with rage and sorrow mixed in her eyes, but didn't complain or say a word. She pondered in confusion why he would say such a lie. _"Of course he's my father he's just being wierd..."_ She told herself.

Instantly Cloudedspots took over the scene once more, "Because you have said no, your sister will soon meet death. You have two choices. Number one, I kill her, and you never tell a soul. And choice number two..."

Angelpaw dreaded every second of loss approaching. _"StarClan...help me!"_ "Choice number two is my favorite." Cloudedspots continued, letting out a sickly purr. "That you will die in her place, and she will live."

Angelpaw's heart stopped, surprising herself as she hoarsley mewed.

"I take number two."

**ANOTHER CLIFFE! WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO ANGELPAW!? FIND OUT FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! r and r please!**


	6. Chapter 5: LostClan

**Sniff sniff, this chapter...sniff is very...sniff sad. and uh...DON'T HURT ME FOR THIS CHAPTER YOU'LL SEE WHY**

"I take number two."

Butterflypaw gasped, her hazel eyes widening to the shape of full moons. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING ANGELPAW!?" Angelpaw looked at her sister sadly, "I'm saving your life, you're my best friend Butterflypaw...you _have_ to live!"

Cloudedspots sneered, "What a touching moment...now let's get this death punishment back on track." Angelpaw blinked tears back, but it was no use, she began to cry. She watched Brightshadow come forward and raise a claw.

000

Butterflypaw gasped, struggling inside the bush to wriggle free. "What am I going to do now!?" Her voice was a low whisper as she attempted to escape the thorns. She frustratedly scrambled clumsily around in the bramble, blood seeped everywhere at once.

Butterflypaw looked at Cloudedspots, eyeing what was going on. When Cloudedspots raised his claw above her sister's neck...she couldn't take it. Throwing her head back in determination, adding all the strength she had left, she ripped herself free.

Thought tufts of fur clung to the thorns, she ignored it, and instead, leaped forward. Butterflypaw flew protectively above Angelpaw. Cloudedspots hesitated...but only for a split second before he tore his claws through her flesh.

Butterflypaw shrieked as loud as her lungs would allow her. Pain stabbed her legs and paws until she felt like collapsing on the spot, sorrow struck her heart as to never see her siblings, nor her mother...never continue her training and fighting...ever again.

Then, her world shut down into a pitch black.

000

Angelpaw sighed a weary sigh and squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the death blow. A wail of agony and sorrow erupted into the sky. It surprised her greatly, for it wasn't her own...she swallowed nervously. Her neck wasn't chopped in half! Then, it dawned on her.

Angelpaw snapped her eyes open and struggled to her paws. She glanced at her body in shock. She wasn't hurt!? Slowly, her gaze moved to a golden orange she-cat, lying on the ground before her. "Butterflypaw..." True enough, her corpse lay before her.

Angelpaw mewed softly, eyes widening. "It...It just...It just can't be..." The blood from her sister's wounds flowed freely, spreading everywhere. Bruises and scratches were decorated on her pelt, seemingly everywhere at once.

Cloudedspots mock pouted, "Oh my, did I hear you wrong? You said number two. This is number one...tsk tsk tsk, I was looking forward to killing you." He said it with such ease, as if murdering was his hobby, his fun, his _job_.

Angelpaw lifted her head to meet his gaze, too shocked to even scream. The weight of the world seemed to crash onto her shoulders. Every arguement and fight her and her sister had filled her now-torn-in-two heart with flooding guilt.

Angelpaw couldn't murmur a word. Nothing could mend her heart now, unless Butterflypaw came back to life. _"You mouse-brain..."_ She cried inwardly, _"Why did you do that?!" "I couldn't let you be the hero and sacrifice yourself..." _A voice of laughter replied.

Pureheart smirked at his 'daughter'. "Why not kill her afterall? Such a pity to waste number two." Cloudedspots eyes lit up with sick delight. "Why not brother? But I think it'll be much more fun if you do the honors using...that." Cloudedspots motioned his tail to the earth.

Angelpaw stood her ground, not budging, not even daring to breath, nor even blink. Pureheart grinned, his bloodlust grin sent shivers flowing through her spine. "It will definatley be much more fun if I do it, won't it? Let the show continue!"

His siblings snickered in agreement. _"Great StarClan..."_ Angelpaw cursed underneath her breath. She moved her weight onto her tip-paws, ready to avoid being slashed into bits, _"Oh joy...I'm about to die when I haven't even learned fighting yet!"_

Angelpaw tensed as Pureheart shut his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating on something, his closed gaze on the ground beneath him. "What're you doing?" She asked, barely above a whisper. But his reply was complete, utter silence.

Angelpaw flicked her tail around in annoyance. Her tip-paws were aching, aching horribly. She almost expected a squeak to come from her foot joints. Finally, she lowered herself onto her paws to relax, yet her ears were perked up, red alert.

Angelpaw swiftly rasped her tongue over her right forepaw to soothe it. But that was a big mistake, a mistake she really wished hadn't done. Although licking her paw took about a second, a second was all she needed to be caught offguard.

The ground began to shake underneath her. Angelpaw was vibrating so violently her teeth were clattering against eachother. The earth quivered harder, making her bounce and bump up and down, right and left, almost everywhere at once.

Angelpaw shrieked, "WHAT IS THIS!?" Pureheart still kept quiet. Was it her? Or was he not moving at all? She shakily bounced over to her 'father's' siblings. Blotchedsnow was running like the wind in circles, Brightshadow was holding himself down...

Cloudedspots clung to Brightshadow. Fiercefang copied Pureheart, except with his eyes wide open. Angelpaw shook her head in amazement...well mostly because of the earth quake. But, they were hardly moving with the ground! How could that be?

Almost instantly, the ground roared and shook as if it had a life of its on, then with a jolt, Angelpaw was flung into the air. The wind gushed out of her lungs. The sun's beams blinded her ice-blue eyes for a moment...before she came crashing back down.

Angelpaw let out a groan filled of pain. Pureheart blinked his eyes open, as if nothing happened. Then, he smirked, "Had fun in the sky? I'm surprised you lived through it, although I'm sure every bone in your body must be broken, poor you..."

Angelpaw gritted her teeth in frustration, she hadn't learned fighting yet...what was she going to do? _"When I was a kit...I always watched the apprentices...perhaps I can bring the skills from my memory and try my best to copy..."_ She decided.

Pureheart yawned and glared at her, "Well? Aren't you going to make a move?" Angelpaw growled under her breath, she crouched down into fighting stance with her eyes fiercely glowing. "Oh my, I'm quite afraid. Show me what you got."

Angelpaw roared her battle-cry and charged forward with the speed of light. She lunged at Pureheart and trapped him onto the floor. "It'll take more then that to defeat your adopted father..." And with that, he pounced upwards, flinging her to the side.

Angelpaw shook her head to clear her mind before bowling him over once more. She unsheathed her claws, long, keen, and shining, they ripped Pureheart's belly. Pureheart's eyes widend to the shape of full moons before letting a screech escape.

Angelpaw grinned in triumph, she had won! But she was wrong...very very wrong. Pureheart breathed in deeply, and when he breathed out, a glow of red surrounded his wound. It was definatley not blood. Right before her eyes, his skin mended together.

His fur stitched to its original place...everything healed! Angelpaw stammered, "How d-did you--h-how c-could...your p-pelt its--WHAT!?" Pureheart let out a soft moan before picking himself up. "Pureheart! You let her know too much!" Cloudedspots protested.

Angelpaw gulped the lump in her throat down before asking, "How did you do that?" Pureheart sneered, "LostClan, Blazestar was a fool to turn back to the good. We have powers no one knows about, magic that only LostClan can give."

Brightshadow sighed, "Brother, don't tell her anymore." Pureheart snapped back at his sibling, "NO! No...perhaps she could be of use if she joins the dark side(AN: man thats sounds like star wars...). I haven't taught her fighting, yet she battled."

Blotchedsnow's eyes lit up, "I see what you are saying. Does she have powers too? I thought I saw her eyes flash scarlet for two small moments when we mixed Butterflypaw into the scene." Pureheart chuckled, a menacing, haunting laugh, one that rang with evil.

"Yes...Dear daughter, why don't you join us? There are many ways we always win. Join the victorious team." Angelpaw, although bewildered with everything they said, snarled in reply, "NO WAY! I'M NEVER GOING TO BETRAY THE CLANS!"

Pureheart lower lip curled into the makings of a snarl, "So be it." He leaped at her, but she dodged. Angelpaw closed her eyes, praying desperatley to StarClan as she bolted away. _"Give me courage and speed." _The second chase had begun.

000

Shadowpaw felt something nag her...Some foreboding and ominous feeling washed over her mind. Her fiery yellow eyes closed, hoping to clear her thoughts. But instead, she saw an image, an image of a she-cat. She gasped, seeing the cat was being chased.

Shadowpaw couldn't open her eyes. The she-cat was a silvery-white sheen, with a cream gold ring mark on her head, encircling her paws, and also her tailtip. There were five pursuers, white and tortoiseshells. She could tell something wierd about them.

"Hey Shadowpaw..." Shadowpaw snapped her gaze open, "Oh...hey Silentpaw." Her voice shook at the vision she saw. What did it mean? Silentpaw glanced at the ground anxiously, "I had a wierd dream in my nap...you might think I'm crazy but--"

Shadowpaw's eyes widend, "Did you see a she-cat being chased by five others!?" Silentpaw lifted his head in surprise. "You know!? That was exactly my dream! It seemed they were in WindClan territory! And they were following her to..."

Silentpaw's voice trailed off as he pondered. Shadowpaw thought along with him, then, it hit her like a badger, "RiverClan!" They mewed together. "Is this a message from StarClan? Perhaps its happening this very minute!?" Shadowpaw exclaimed.

"There's only one way to find out."

**OMG SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY MY INTERNET SHUT OFF THAT WHOLE DAY...O.O**


	7. Chapter 6: Truths begin to unfold

**Erm...sorry for the spelling mistakes last chapter! VERY VERY SORRY! I was kina in a hurry to finish it since yesterday my internet was shut off...-glares at Time Warner company-MAN THEIR CABLE SUX!**

**To SFLP: OMG...YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION T-T!! I wrote, Shadowpaw blinked warmly at her brother. And...Sorrowpaw is in SHADOWCLAN!! Silentpaw and Sorrowpaw are different cats O.O**

Angelpaw ran. She ducked and jumped, avoided and rolled...She did everything to dodge and outrun them. But her breath was to short, her speed running low. What could she do!? Then, she saw it. There before her, was a lake! If she could just outrun them and plunge in...

000

Shadowpaw nodded towards her brother. "Then let's go." The two of them began to dart away from camp, hoping no one noticed. Suddenly, a golden blur passed infront of them, "Where are you going?" "Shiningpaw get out of the way!" "Not until you tell me where you're going."

"MOVE!" Shadowpaw and Silentpaw yowled, swishing by him in an instant. Shiningpaw was bowled over in confusion as he watched the siblings charge away. They passed bushes and trees, flowers and prey. Both plummeted into the lake, broke surface, and paddled forward.

"Let's wait here."

000

Angelpaw blindly tripped on roots and stems, struggling back to her paws and continuing. "I must get far ahead them and go into the lake before they see me!" Although Blotchedsnow was gifted with swiftness, she somehow outran her...only three fox-lengths away.

Angelpaw sighed in frustration, she would never get out of their way anymore! Then she saw something strage, two cats, one a midnight black, another a light tabby. The black one's eyes were a amber-gold(An: I know warriorfreak...its not exact but its close enough and makes it more stunning).

The tabby had eyes of flaming amber. Angelpaw sensed they weren't here to attack her...had StarClan sent them? She found a powerful, extra burst of speed pump her legs forward. Hope began dawning into her depressed thoughts like light in the darkness.

Angelpaw threw back her head in determination and thrust herself into the lake. Almost immediatley, the black she-cat swam to her aid, struggling in the water with her as she led them both to the nearby reeds. They broke surface in the safety of the shadows.

Angelpaw nodded her thanks, but questioningly cocked her head to the side, "I'm Angelpaw but...why did you help me?" The she-cat shrugged, "I'm Shadow. StarClan gave me and my brother a vision and a dream that a cat was being chased."

Angelpaw smiled broadly, so StarClan had sent them. "We figured...that maybe it was happening afterall, and that StarClan wanted us to help you." Shadowpaw explained, as the light tabby tom poked his head out of the water, "Hi! I'm Silentpaw!"

A bit startled, Angelpaw scrambled backwards in haste. "This is Angelpaw." Shadowpaw introduced the two of them, after that though, she asked in full curiousity, "Why were they chasing you?" The silver apprentice took a deep, long breath before replying,

"It is a fairly long story, and very complicated, so this might take awhile...well...I'll start from the beginning..."

000

Angelpaw finished by explaining how they wanted to kill her. Shadowpaw and Silentpaw stayed quiet, each in their own thoughts. "You were right...it was complicated afterall." Silentpaw mewed, breaking the ice, "Do you need to stay with RiverClan now?"

Angelpaw had never thought of that. But she would definatley be in more safety in RiverClan then WindClan. "I-I well...um uh errr...h-how are y-you um uh going t-to t-tell your leader-er?" Shadowpaw grinned mischeiviously and brightly and replied,

"I have ways to get you in...but first, you have to tell me if you are really willing to live in RiverClan, being well proteceted. But I know you must be abandoning alot, you mentor, your parents and both sisters--I mean...sister. Decide carefully what you want to do."

Angelpaw opened her mouth, then closed it. She had nothing to say. How come it was so hard to think at the moment!? She should live in RiverClan if she wanted her life. Of course she wanted to keep her life! But then again...Lunarpaw and Orangelight...

_"I was never your real father, nor is Orangelight your mother..."_

Angelpaw was once again, struck by those strange words. If that was so_..."Then who's my real mother? No no I must not think about it...I have a decision right between my paws!" _Her midn got confused and frustrated, mixed emotions twisted her expression.

Shadowpaw seemed to notice, and quickly suggested, "Why not stay a day or two in your Clan? Maybe telling your family--except Pureheart...that you will go and live in RiverClan until its safe. Does that help?" Angelpaw nodded thankfully, red with embarresment,

"Thank you guys for your help. I'll be heading home now...May StarClan bless you!" Shadowpaw and Silentpaw dipped their heads in a good-bye and yowled after her, "May StarClan bless you! And I hope Pureheart and the rest will not cause you more trouble!"

Angelpaw flicked her tail to let them know she had heard. With a sorrowed, heavy, broken heart, she padded homeward. Homeward to doom? Or homeward to peace? She would have to find herself. As the river that began from the lake drew into sight...

A foreboding chill began to fill her thoughts.

000

Angelpaw wearily took a step into camp. Immediatley, Lunarpaw bounded forward, anxiety flickering in her eyes, "What happened!? Where were you!? You're wet and--and bloody!" It was then she noticed that dried blood stains still clung to her fur.

Angelpaw shook her head in dismissal, "It's nothing...I'm fine, just maybe a little tir-ACHOO!" She sneezed hard and loud. Her sneeze brought Stormingstar running out of his den, "Angelpaw! What happened!? Where were you!?"

He repeated all of Lunarpaw's questions. "And...where's Pureheart?" Angelpaw looked at him in shock, "I thought Pureheart was home." "Why? Did you see him?" Lunarpaw piped up, too curious and worried to stumble over her words.

Angelpaw bit her bottom lip, _"Not good." _"Er...y-yeah! I s-saw h-him." "Where was he?" _"Think think think Angelpaw THINK THINK!" _Her heart was racing until it seemed it might trip over, her blood was probably as cold as ice now.

"BEHIND SOME PINES!" Angelpaw blurted out the truth. She gasped in frustration, wishing desperatley for a badger to come into camp and roll her into the river. Stormingstar's leafy green gaze nearly bore a hole in her forehead as he stared hard at her.

Lunarpaw's exact pair of eyes copied him. "Since when did we have pines?" Angelpaw sighed heavily, she was just going to have to tell the truth, "I followed Pureheart's scent...into the pine woods. We never explored that place since the days of Brambleclaw."

Stormingstar raised a brow, but nodded all the same, "Thank you for the information...just one more question." Angelpaw nearly wailed aloud. "Where's Butterflypaw?" Those words seemed like fire about to light up her heart and burn it to dusty ashes.

Angelpaw's icy pools widend to the shape of full moons. "Wh-what's wr-ong?" Lunarpaw asked, regaining her stammer. Stormingstar looked down at the gray apprentice and back at the silver one. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"St-stormingstar...what-t do y-you think happ-pened?"

"Butterflypaw is dead." Angelpaw managed to squeak in a barely audible whisper, surprising both her leader and her sister. "I think sir, that I cannot get out of this without saying the whole truth." She swallowed down the enormous lump in her throat.

Tears began to well up inside her eyes and pour out in a river. Stormingstar tried his best to keep his appearence calm as he shakily replied, "Then, I suppose...you must come into my den, and tell me the story." Lunarpaw followed her sister and leader inside.

She was in a frozen, iced, shock, as well as Stormingstar. "Please, tell us what has happened. It must be quite some news..." He meowed trying to lessen the tension. With a long sigh, Angelpaw began with the most hated word she'd probably ever know,

"Pureheart."

**OH NOOO! SHE HAS TO TELL THE TRUTH NOW! WHAT WILL THEY THINK!? WILL THEY BELIEVE HER!? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Sorry it came so late too... **


	8. Chapter 7: Confusion and Sadness

**WEEEEE! Sorry, like I said, I'm not gonna update on weekends:P So sorry again...well here's the waited chapter! ENJOY!**

**To SFLP(NOW KNOWN AS SNOWDANCER56!): ...I didn't mean to make you offended. I was just shocked...you know how you said you were a loyal fan? I thought you would keep track of everything since you said you were one. It's sorta like betraying me in a way '- . -**

Stormingstar stood quietly thinking after the explanation of what happened. "My daughter died..." He muttered softly underneath his breath. "By my own younger brother...but why did he do such a thing? Look at his name! When he was a kit, mother named him 'pure' for a reason."

Angelpaw perked up her ears, "Huh?" Stormingstar quickly shook his head, "Nothing nothing, I'm just talking to myself. I can't believe he actually did that!" Lunarpaw was lightly crying in the corner, snuffling and sobbing as she added, "B-but-terflypaw's gone forever-r!"

Angelpaw felt guilt rise up in her heart. "I should've jumped out and protected Butterflypaw...now..." She raised her lowered head, tears beginning to well inside her eyes, "I'm leaving to live in RiverClan tomorrow. Who knows what Pureheart will do if he found out I told someone?"

Stormingstar sighed heavily and wearily, "Your leader has your approval." He looked at Angelpaw with wonder. Her features were plastered with determination and strong-will. _"Just like her mother." _He smiled softly, his fought back tears now flowing down in a river.

"If...if you could find her body tonight." Stormingstar whispered, "We will sit vigil." Angelpaw bit her lower lip, "My mission is to find her body?" Stormingstar nodded, "If you want you can start now." Lunarpaw sniffed once more and piped up, "C-could I c-come?"

Stormingstar agreed, something like fear in his eyes, "You may."

Angelpaw and Lunarpaw respectfully dipped their heads and began to head out. Angelpaw led the way, padding out of camp and into the wind blowing moorlands. She noticed something in the air as she sniffed for traces of dried blood. It was much more crisp and cooler then usual.

Lunarpaw realised it too, "Is leaf-bare coming!? Wow! We've never seen one before!" She was so excited she forgot to stutter. Angelpaw blinked happily, "I think so! Awesome! I can't wait! But first we're going to have to look for Butterflypaw's...corpse..."

Angelpaw murmured the last part with sadness. Lunarpaw's lit up green eyes dulled into a grayer shade. "R-right..." The two of them continued on their search with sorrowed hearts. They dared not speak to eachother...in fear of breaking the silent spell that had been cast.

Angelpaw stretched her nose and let her jaws drop open. Icy and tingly breezes filled her mind with a shivering calmness. Still though, she could not smell a thing of her sister. Deciding to look behind the pines, she trudged on-mouth still gaping-leaving Lunarpaw behind.

Angelpaw walked forward, the fresh and sweet scent of the great evergreen pines hit her hard until she almost fell over. "The winds are making the smell stronger." She figured, ambling to the same spot where Butterflypaw had jumped in and saved her. Or so she thought it was that place.

A brown-red enormous splotch of dried blood was in the area, letting her know she had thought right. Angelpaw wrinkled her nose but nontheless continued sniffing around like a dog. A new scent began to form, growing more and more by the second...but she could not identify it.

Angelpaw felt her heart leap in her chest as a sudden rustle whooshed behind her. She whirled around in fear, her heart pulsing harder and faster. Anxiety and nervousness swelled up in her blood...even though the noise was almost silent, she couldn't help but feel scared.

Without warning, an ominous snicker boomed in her right ear. Angelpaw wanted to scream, but nothing came out. The snicker grew louder, roaring in her senses as if she was caged in, sounding more like an evil laugh now. It was like the worst nightmare come true, she couldn't explain it...

Frightening, heart-pounding, deathly...everything horrible. Angelpaw felt frozen in shock, her limbs numb and weak. Finally she managed to squeak, "Who...who are you?" _"Let's just say I'm a friend of Sorrowpaw..." _It was more like a voice in her head then a voice of a cat.

An image of Sorrowpaw appeared in Angelpaw's mind. His warm, acorn brown, mesmerizing, blind eyes, his pelt the darkest shade of night. The kind tone in his words, the crimson tinted tears he had shed, the warning he had thrown at her to leave his territory...

She remembered him very well. Angelpaw felt the same tug at her heart, the same warmness crowding her chilled body. What was this feeling? "Well then...what do you want of me!?" She snapped back, courage beginning to fall back in place. _"Nothing, nothing at all...atleast for now."_

The voice sounded as if something stabbed it in the gut, as if something blocked it from doing something. Then, the chuckle and all its echos vanished, peace and calmness had been restored to her mind, and it was as if the whole entire thing had never happened.

Angelpaw arose to her paws in a daze, "StarClan...was that...Blazestar?" She shakily mewed aloud. True enough, the voice had been the same of Blazestar, it was just darker, and had a ring of wickedness in its tone. Some spirit or cat like that _couldn't_ be friends with Sorrowpaw...

Could it?

000

Angelpaw trotted over to Lunarpaw who was dragging a golden orange cat across the floor. "Well...atleast we can report back to Stormingstar that the mission was a success." She meowed, trying to push back the scene that had occured awhile ago.

Lunarpaw gazed at her sister with a strange look in her eyes, "A-are y-you f-feeling ok-kay th-these d-days? I-I didn't rememb-ber anyth-thing wr-ong going on, the w-way y-you s-said it w-was as if s-something w-wierd happend-d." She stated, stumbling over her words like usual.

Angelpaw shook her head, "No no, acutally I'm fine. It's just..." Her voice trailed off wearily, "It's just that things are more depressing and weigh alot more then I remember." Lunarpaw cocked her head to the side in curiousity, but didn't ask anything.

000

Angelpaw padded inside camp, where a pure snowy cat bounded up to her. For a moment she saw Pureheart, but then she realised it was just Crystalpaw. "Where were you yesterday?" She asked in her shy voice. "It's...hard to explain." Was her awkward reply.

Crystalpaw seemed to notice Angelpaw's fidgeting form and swerved the subject around, "I'm learning alot under Bogweed! He's a great medicine cat! I wonder if I'll ever be as great as him..." And she went on rambling with her hoarsly quiet tone, chatting like a morning bird.

Angelpaw smiled to everything she said, half-concentrating and half-wondering. Crystalpaw had begun to open up to her as a friend, and didn't seem as timid as when they first buddied. She just kept chittering so she didn't hint the faraway look in the silver apprentice's eyes.

Finally, Crystalpaw stopped, "So...what do you think I should do?" Angelpaw instantly blinked in confusion, "Huh?" Crystalpaw softly repeated, the heat rushing to her face, "I said...I may have a minor crush on Faithfulpaw of ThunderClan...I-I don't know what to do."

Angelpaw was taken aback. Crystalpaw had fallen for Faithfulpaw!? The ThunderClan's new medicine cat apprentice!? If Faithfulpaw liked Crystalpaw back...their relationship would be forbidden love times three. "I thought that...as my best friend...you would help me."

Crystalpaw whispered, flattening her ears. Angelpaw quickly assured her, "I'll definatley give you advice, and I'd follow you through your forbidden love's hardships too! If only I wasn't going to--" Her voice halted as she realised what she was telling her friend.

Crystalpaw's reply was a confused glance. "Crystalpaw..." Angelpaw picked back up, words quivering intently, "I have decided to move to RiverClan. Stormingstar has approved and...he will explain everything but you must not tell anyone else, only Lunarpaw..."

Crystalpaw was now the one feeling speechless. All the quick told information rushed at her with full speed. "You're moving to RiverClan?" Angelpaw bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. "I am. I'm sorry there's this problem. It's just...very complicated and all--um."

Crystalpaw sniffed sadly, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Angelpaw squeezed her eyes shut, "What is it? What did I do?" Her friend answered steadily, "This may sound wierd, but...I've had no friends nearly all my life. And then we became friends! But now..."

Angelpaw looked down at her paws guiltily, "I'm moving."

**OOH! Betcha didn't know that! Crystalpaw is a very lonely cat that no one really wants to make friends with...you'll see why in the next chapter. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! **


	9. Chapter 8: Enter RiverClan!

**Mwuhahaha! I left you in another evil cliffie last time! Teehee...Why is Crystalpaw so lonely? Was it really Blazestar's voice Angelpaw heard? FIND OUT! Btw...Spiritwind lied! She said she updated but just made new story...**

Angelpaw tensed as Crystalpaw sobbed with tears in her eyes. "I was cursed with a demon...a death demon. My parents didn't want me, no one wanted to become friends in fear that one day I'd kill them." She swallowed the huge lump in her throat before continuing,

"No one loved me, I had never felt love. No one payed attention to me, not even my mentor." Angelpaw closed her eyes as Crystalpaw had once again trailed off. "Then one day the demon left me, saying I did not have enough hate in my heart to satisfy it...

Saying that he would move to a much more depressed and hurt cat in ShadowClan. I was so happy at the moment! I ran to my parents and told them everything, and expected they would bring me into their love. But they didn't think I was telling the truth."

Angelpaw felt too shocked...how could a queen not love her kit? It just didn't make sense, how could that be? She was silenced to hearing her friend weep and shake, crying out all the pain and hatred that had been thrown to her through life.

Crystalpaw sniffed and picked up where she left, "Ins-stead-d th-they thought the sp-spirit h-had actually c-completel-y ov-overcome m-my b-body and m-made m-me th-think such a th-thing...s-so that n-night, they t-tried to d-drown me in-n th-the river."

Angelpaw looked down at the ground. She had thought her life was miserable and forgotten...but this...this was...Crystalpaw quickly interrupted her thoughts by clearing her throat to stop the quaking in her voice. And then she continued,

"Then, StarClan came to me, and told me I had to live for a purpose, so they spared me. But they also told me something I had always needed to know. They told me that the death demon was actually Blazestar's dark side as a wandering soul in LostClan."

Angelpaw bit her lower lip, _"LostClan...I really need to know more about LostClan! So...I guess it really was Blazestar who was speaking to me, but not the StarClanner side, the evil side that I suppose was ripped from his body."_

Crystalpaw took another long sigh, "And now you know my story." Angelpaw nodded slowly and sadly. "Do you...Do you really have to move to RiverClan? I don't want to endanger you...am I too selfish?! No no, I should think of you first..."

Crystalpaw was half arguing to herself and half reasoning with Angelpaw. Angelpaw purred hoarsley, amusement flickering in her eyes, her old hyper self reflecting in those orbs, "Tch, it'll only be awhile! I promise I'll come back! After all..."

Angelpaw broke into silence to raise the drama, "What would WindClan be without me?" Crystalpaw quickly stifled a giggle and played along, "Oh how true! WindClan would be desperate with you gone!" The sorrow of the scene had lifted into the sky...

And now, The friends were prepared for whatever the future would bring them.

000

Angelpaw frowned and mumbled darkly, swiping a paw across the floor. "Wh-what is i-it?" Lunarpaw asked, prodding her gently with her nose. "I'm hungry!" Was the silver apprentice's complaining reply. "B-but y-you j-ust ate s-some a m-minute ago."

Angelpaw looked above them with boredom. The stars began to sprinkle randomly in the light dusty sky, night beginning to fall. The siblings were on their way to RiverClan, Lunarpaw insisting to follow her until she knew her sister would be comfortable.

"Well I guess but I still feel hungry." Lunarpaw smiled the shy smile of hers and joked, "Th-the whole f-forest's p-rey c-couldn't ev-en f-fill y-your b-belly." Angelpaw grinned, "I don't even think two hole forest's prey could fill me up!"

Lunarpaw chuckled softly, then her gaze shifted from Angelpaw to infront of them. "Well, we're here...Did you say your new friends would be here by dusk? Because it's exactly dusk." Her voice was tainted with hints of sadness.

"Yeah..." Angelpaw murmured, switching her mood once more. "They said Twilight..." Lunarpaw blinked back the tears in her eyes and padded forward to touch noses. Another sniffle come from her nose as she whispered, "May StarClan be with you."

Angelpaw felt like crying too, tears beginning to unveil from her eyes. "Th-thanks." She managed to choke, dipping her head as a slow good-bye. Lunarpaw turned to leave, but was instantly stopped. "Can you...make friends with this shy she-cat named Crystalpaw?"

Lunarpaw bobbed her head up and down, "You mean the snowflake-colored cat? Yeah...I can tell she's lonely." Then, Lunarpaw officially swapped direction and walked off, tail drooping until it dragged on the floor and her ears flattened against her head.

Angelpaw took a deep, heavy breath as a black she-cat slipped from the darkness. "Are you ready?" Then, a light brown tabby tom broke from the reeds beside the other cat, "If you are, we will take you to RiverClan at this exact time."

"I...I'm ready." Angelpaw confirmed, swishing her tail to show her anxiety, "Show me the way."

000

Angelpaw entered RiverClan camp when the moon had risen. Shadowpaw and Silentpaw led her to a den, a den she had assumed was the leader's den. Suddenly, nervousness flooded her emotions, her fur beginning to stand straight on end.

Angelpaw inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She placed a paw inside the floor of the den and tensed. A brilliantly flashing golden she-cat was sharing tongues with Aquastar, RiverClan's leader. Angelpaw supposed the golden cat was a family member.

Aquastar lifted her head to the three apprentices, her eyes showing no defiance as she dismissed the other cat. Angelpaw nearly gasped with awe. The moonlight splashed it's silver liquid onto Aquastar, sparkling her form like water under the bright sun.

Her eyes were a shining ice blue, just like her own. There was something strange in the leader's eyes, something like a welcoming warmth. Shadowpaw immediatley stepped forward and dipped her head respecfully...Silentpaw following, "Aquastar"

Then, they started to unfurl Angelpaw's tale.

000

Aquastar looked thoughtfully at her paws, whiskers twitching once in awhile.You could tell she was pondeirng deeply. Angelpaw thanked StarClan for Aquastar's kindness, she didn't know what would happen if she didn't let Silentpaw and Shadowpaw explain!

Suddenly, the shining-silver leader smiled, "Angelpaw," Angelpaw quickly bowed her head to show respect. "Welcome to RiverClan!" Her heart nearly burst open with joy, excitement and relief, "Thank you! Oh Thank you so much--"

Angelpaw swiftly stopped when she noticed she was rambling. "Um, sorry...Thanks for letting me in." She was desperatley sincere, and couldn't help but reveal a huge grin showing how much happiness was racing through her blood at the moment.

Aquastar chuckled softly, "I'll announce to the Clan tomorrow morning, it is very late you know. I'll also appoint you a mentor during the meeting. I'm sure you _do_ know atleast a little bit of hunting or fighting?" Angelpaw bit her bottom lip, thoughts flying.

She did learn to hunt, but she didn't really know how to fight. But then there was that time she copied the moves from memory...she didn't know! "You c-could say that..." Was her antsy reply. Aquastar laughed again, voice ringing like music,

"I just needed to know so I could tell your mentor what he should be teaching you. Oh and um, feel free to sleep in the apprentice's den. You are dismissed, and have a good night's sleep!" The three of them nodded and chorused in union,

"Thanks, and we will."

Angelpaw looked behind her as she left the den and asked in curiousity, "How come she let me in so fast?" Shadowpaw shrugged, "She surprises me sometimes too! I always knew she was nice and all, but I didn't think her kindness would go this far."

Silentpaw agreed, but added in laughter, "Except when she's hungry, and on too hot days, she may be a mean rat." Angelpaw giggled lightly. Suddenly, an enormouse yawn escaped her jaws. "'Scuse me for that, I'm a bit tired...G'night."

She had meowed the last part when she took a step into the apprentice's den.

"G'night."

**SORRY THE ENDING WAS RUSHED!!! Well now you know what's going on, this isn't a cliffe thank goodness am I right? XD! Lol well...R&R AND HAVE A VERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: I miss the winds

**ELLO! I'M BAACK! Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm really not in typing/writing moods these days lol...IMPORTANT NOTICE: My mom told me starting from Janurary she won't let me on the computer most of the days. ONLY weekends I have as much time as I need. Sowwy pwease don't expect much then T-T**

A clear trill of a song sparrow woke Angelpaw from her slumber. Every hair on her pelt seemed to bristle when she scented RiverClan. She unsheathed her claws nervously, but slid them back in when she began to remember. "I moved to RiverClan."

Angelpaw murmured underneath her breath, sadness in her voice. "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather around the Fallen Tree for a Clan meeting!" Aquastar's command broke through her thoughts. She knew what was going to happen next.

Angelpaw picked herself up, yawning all the way to the fallen willow. She plopped herself down next to Shadowpaw and Silentpaw, along with a golden tom she didn't know. He had defiance and curiousity mixed in his burning amber eyes.

"Cats of RiverClan! Some of you already know that a WindClan cat has joined our Clan." Shocked murmurs washed through the crowd. "All who don't know must be wondering...'why'? Well...this is something I believe I should not tell you, until this cat knows more."

Grumbles and heavy sighs was the leader's reply. "The main reason I have gathered you here today is to give her a new mentor. Darkshadow, you haven't had an apprentice in awhile, I believe you will train her as well as you had trained me."

Angelpaw bit her lower lip when Shadowpaw looked at her expectingly. "Cmon, you have to go forward..." "Oh!" The silver apprentice blushed and padded up to Darkshadow. He resembled someone she knew...but she couldn't quite figure who.

Slowly Angelpaw touched his nose with her own, her heart leaping with anxiety. Everyone here to her was a strangerall except Shadowpaw and Silentpaw. Darkshadow purred with welcome and warmth, "Don't worry, I don't bite...well atleast I don't bite hard."

Angelpaw giggled lightly. Aquastar smiled, "Ahem, now that she has a mentor, you are all dismissed to your buisness..." Aquastar jumped off the trunk, gracefully landing on all four paws. Then, every cat turned tail and headed to their duties of the day.

000

Aquastar met up with her sister, Goldensun. "How's Flamekit?" "He's doing as well as a StarClan warrior, growing so fast!" Goldensun purred happily. Aquastar nodded with a smile, obviously something big was going on in her mind. "What's wrong?"

The RiverClan leader worrily looked down at her paws and replied, voice barely above a whisper. "Rainsong and Clawmask had two kits yesterday...and her apprentice...her apprentice, Softpaw...was there during her labor." Goldensun answered by mouthing the words, "Oh no..."

Although it seemed nothing big, it was bad news. Softpaw was a gentle she-cat...surely...but she was the news teller of the Clan. Sometimes they had not the slightest clue where she got her information, but usually trusted her...and if Softpaw already told someone, the rumor was sure to spread!

And Rainsong might be banned from RiverClan forever. Goldensun chewed her lower lip, "Have you told her to keep it a secret?" Aquastar shook her head, "No, even if I told her...it wouldn't be possible to really keep the secret. She'll definatley try her best...I'm just not sure..."

Goldensun sighed and tried to lighten the mood. "Have they named the kits yet? What do they look like!" Aquastar purred, "Two she-kits, its wonderful since we've been full with toms nowadays. One is light brown with silver stripes, the other is cream-colored, they havent named them yet."

Goldensun 'oohed' and 'ahed'. "They sound like beautiful kits! I'm sure Rainsong must be proud!" Aquastar grinned, then looked down at her paws, more troubles flooding into her mind. "What's the matter now?" Her sister meowed worriedly, examining her leader intently.

Aquastar swept her gaze to two forms. A black-brown tom and a silver and cream gold she-cat. "Oh..." Goldensun murmured, "I see what you're thinking about." Tears began to well in Aquastar's eyes. "My precious kit Butterflypaw died...I told you already..."

Goldensun whispered soothingly into her ear, "Lunarpaw is still alive, we can always thank StarClan for that. But here's an important question I feel you must answer. When will you tell them the truth of their parentage? Your affair? You _and_ Stormingstar's affair?"

000

Darkshadow flicked his ears in amusement. He was training Angelpaw how to swim...but she was already taking to the water like a squirrel to climbing. "Excellent! You swim perfectly, just like a RiverClan cat. Let's come out of the water and discuss what you've learned already."

"Okay." Angelpaw obeyed and scrambled out of the lake. "Have you learned scents?" "Yes." "Hunting?" "A bit." "Fighting?" "..." Darkshadow cocked his head to the side, "What does the silence mean?" "I uh--well umm...I kinda did...b-by watching older apprentices!"

Angelpaw confessed a partial of truth. "Hmm...perhaps we should fight first? Since you _kinda_ did already." Darkshadow mused, picking himself up and freeing his coat from sagging fur. Angelpaw copied him, wriggling so that the water was flung everywhere.

"Okay okay that's enough!" Darkshadow laughed, being splashed with more of the liquid. "Come on into the grassy fields."

000

Angelpaw groaned as she tiredly dragged herself to the apprentices den. Sure, Darkshadow was extremely kind! But he seemed to train her too much. Her mucles were probably as weak as mice tails. Hunger stabbed her belly when she saw the huge pile of fresh-kill.

Angelpaw's ice-blue eyes lit up with joy. She snatched a rabbit and raced to the apprentice's den where she met Silentpaw. She collapsed onto the floor and dove for the meat. Silentpaw watched her, hints of fright in his gaze, but soon, his eyes turned to amusement.

"Darkshadow overworked you?" Angelpaw bobbed her head up and down furiously. "The elders talk of Aquastar's past sometimes, they say Darkshadow is a bit harsh at training." Her mouth let go of the rabbit and she sighed. "I'm so tired I nearly went mad!'' Silentpaw laughed,

"What did I just tell you?" Angelpaw rolled her eyes, "Yes yes, no need to repeat." Now that her senses calmed, she ate slower and noticed the flavour. But when she did realise the taste, homesickness swept into her emotions. The prey in the different Clan territories had a difference.

WindClan's tasted more fresh and slightly moist. But RiverClan, atleast to Angelpaw, was more watery and had a heavy flavour. Silentpaw seemed to notice the way she stared into space, chewing the meat slowly and steadily like she was thinking.

"Is something wrong...?" Silentpaw mewed, curiousity and a little of something else in his glance. Angelpaw shook her head, "No, nothing, its nothing." She picked up the eating pace, and soon, her meal had vanished into her belly. "I think I'll go out for a short walk around the territory."

"O-okay but come back soon...the Gathering's tonight!" Silentpaw remarked as he watched the silver and golden form disappear behind some reeds.

000

Angelpaw wearily looked up into the near night sky. It was Twilight. Pools of beautiful autumn shades were splashed all around. Black-blue darkness shrouded the peak of the sky, twinkling stars beginning to wake from their nocturnal sleep. It was such a beautiful sight.

Angelpaw tore her gaze to the grass, the dusk sky reminding herself too much of her home. Near everytime she saw something like it, she would call Butterflypaw and Lunarpaw. Then, together the sisters would watch the sinking sun until it was swallowed by night.

Angelpaw lifted her head to the winds. It was unlike those of WindClan...there were more breezes here then blasts of exciting winds. Why, why was she so homesick, when it had only been a day? Her mind wandered off to memories, not even paying attention to where she was going.

But when a stench of bad air met her nose, she stopped. Angelpaw examined her surroundings for the first time. "Oh no..." She hissed underneath her breath, backing away from dark marshes. "I'm in ShadowClan territory!" Her ears flattened against her head.

She scented out a patrol...and Angelpaw had no where to hide!

**CLIFFIE! I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE BUT...R N R! I'm also very sorry for lacking updates, pwease forgimme T-T Poor Angelpaw missed WindClan so bad. Well...I'm also sorry if it was rushed, I have alot to do lol.**


	11. Chapter 10: Blushing from head to paw

**OKAY NEXT CHAPPIE! I found out it the time wasn't that harsh, I still have enough to write. But sometimes I won't update fast, I don't want to raise your hopes and tear it back down...ENJOY THOUGH**

**To Warriorfreak: On the second review you wrote Siletpaw with no 'n'...lol...and its spelled: OBVIOUS(i think so)Haha...well you make it easy to see that Ravenflight/paw had something for Spiderpaw/leg.**

Angelpaw desperatley begged StarClan for help, searching around for a place to hide. But she was seeking in vain. An open muddy field, with too thin and weak saplings nearby and ragged bushes around her...of course she couldn't escape! She would have to think of an excuse.

Angelpaw backed into the shadows, still half visible, waiting for them to find her. Suddenly, a sleek midnight black tom slipped gracefully between the brambles. His warm brown eyes stared blankly ahead, ears perked up in alertness. His jaws hung open, probably to drink in scents.

"It's you." His voice was clear, with a hint of wisdom and maturity...yet amusement still rang. Angelpaw padded out, her nervousness gone in a heartbeat. "Sorrowpaw!" She exclaimed in a shouted whisper. She failed to hide the affectionate and relieved purr right after her sentence.

Sorrowpaw laughed softly, but you could barely tell the fact he was tense. "What are you doing here, Angelkit?" Angelpaw growled jokingly, "I'm Angelpaw now! And I don't know how...this time my paws just...led me straight to ShadowClan. I can't seem to explain it."

Sorrowpaw cocked his head to the side, blind eyes blinking, "You walked from WindClan to ShadowClan? Without being spotted by RiverClan?" He waited for an answer, wishing to see her expression, and wanting to know why she had become dead silent.

Angelpaw took in a deep breath, "I-I m-moved t-to RiverCl-Clan." She couldn't stop the tears spilling from her eyes, nor the homesickness dragging her heart down. Hesitating, Sorrowpaw pressed his body against hers, but only to comfort her. "Hey...its alright. Tell me what happened."

Angelpaw choked on her words, "M-my f-father...but I d-don't b-believe h-he really is m-my r-real father--" "Shhhh, calm down. Relax and stop your crying before you continue, hasn't your mother ever told you crying won't help?" He meant to say it to lift her spirits.

But Angelpaw didn't reply.

For the strangest reason, Sorrowpaw was caring that she was mourning. Every teardrop seemed to scorch his heart, little by little. He couldn't understand the reason why he was acting like this, like a queen to her kit. Perhaps, his sister, Melodicpaw was right...

Perhaps...unlike his name...he cared too much for others and not enough for himself. Atleast Melodicpaw said so. Angelpaw reminded him of his own sister, maybe that was why he was caring so much for her. A sudden light squish of paws against mud broke through his thoughts.

"Angelpaw!" "Hm...?" "It's my Clanmate! You need to go!" Angelpaw's half closed eyes snapped wide open, but it was too late. A light gray she-cat walked into the scene. The ShadowClanner's beautiful hazel eyes widend in shock at the two cats before her.

"SORROWPAW!!!!!" Sorrowpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Hi Melodicpaw." "What are...who is...she's a...WHAAAAT!?" Angelpaw felt heat burn her face into crimson fire. "She was sobbing and I wanted to comfort her, obviously she's been through something painful."

'Melodicpaw' flicked her ears, her shocked mood swinging to calmness. "What did I tell you, brother?" "I care too much for others." Sorrowpaw rolled his blind eyes, purring. She chuckled and touched noses with him, uneasiness in her movements.

"I'm scenting her as RiverClan and WindClan in the same time." Angelpaw bashfully stood still, her mouth opened and closed, but not a word came out. "Is she a shy cat? And how did she stumble into ShadowClan so quickly?" Melodicpaw pressed for an answer.

Sorrowpaw grinned, "More importantly, where's the patrol?" "Oh I sent them back to camp when they were asking for you. They were about to go back you know. I was fibbing that you were out gathering herbs since leaf-bare is approaching fast."

Sorrowpaw blinked his unseeing eyes greatfully. "Sister, you are one brilliant lyer." Melodicpaw playfully cuffed his ears, "Is that a compliment? Anyways, you haven't answered my questions so hop to it and answer them!"

Sorrowpaw glanced at Angelpaw. "I believe she can explain." Angelpaw chewed her lower lip nervously. Everything had happened so fast, from walking to falling into another Clan's territory and meeting them here and now she had to tell them something private.

Angelpaw breathed in and breathed out, trying her best to become her normal self. "I don't think I can...right now." She raised a brow, personality fitting back into place. "The Gathering's staring about...now and I have ShadowClan scent all over me."

Melodicpaw swung her gaze to the night sky and groaned, as if she just noticed. "Sorrowpaw! You didn't smell it was nightime?" "Yeah I did. But I didn't think we were going this time, we went previously." "Oh come on! Just incase!"

Angelpaw smirked, watching Melodicpaw shove her brother from his seat and into the direction of their camp. "If you're still going, see ya in a blink!" She called after them, retreating back into her own camp just in time to hear Aquastar say,

"...Angelpaw, those who heard their name called, follow me." Angelpaw caught up to Shadowpaw and Silentpaw swiftly. Shadowpaw hissed when she realised the silver apprentice had arrived. "Where wer eyou!? Why do you smell of ShadowClan!?"

Angelpaw tried her best not to run away and hide. "I was looking for some watermint since leaf-bare is coming. I accidently stumbled into the river. I hauled myself into ShadowClan territory in a hurry, not paying attention."

(AN: I donno where to find certain herbs, like watermint. But because it has the word water in front of it I though it'd grow near water)

Angelpaw heaved an inner sigh as Shadowpaw seemed to take it as truth. "I see..." They arrived at the lake what seemed like only two heartbeats. Already every Clan was there, gathering around the tree bridge and waiting for their turn to cross.

Angelpaw spotted Lunarpaw hop onto the trunk and slowly waddle to the island. She wish she could yell a greeting to her sister but then...if cats saw her--which most likely they would--they would ask why she was with RiverClan.

Angelpaw hoped there was some way to reveal the truth, but Pureheart was a trusted warrior. Even if Stormingstar and Aquastar believed, other Clans might not. Pureheart would surely step up and defend himself with an exaggerated truth.

Another worry hit her like a lightning bolt. Surely the Clans would see her leave with RiverClan, and everyone knew her in RiverClan as Angelkit. No no no! She mustn't worry too much! There had to be a way to explain, or keep it a secret.

Before she knew it, it was her turn. "Hurry it up!" Angelpaw scrambled onto the trunk, startled. Uneasily she stalked her way to the island, carefully placing a paw over the other. Silentpaw pounced onto the tree too, adding extra weight.

Then followed Shadowpaw and a few others. Every hair on Angelpaw's pelt pricked up in alarm as the trunk creaked heavily underneath all the cats. _"I guess there's a good thing and a bad thing with every first Gathering..." _

Finally Angelpaw hopped onto the island, glad she was off. Quickly she searched for Crystalpaw and Lunarpaw. Then she spied them, sitting together with some ShadowClan apprentices. Eagerly she padded over, grinning from ear to ear.

"Angelpaw!" Crystalpaw exclaimed, gladness plastering her features. Lunarpaw lifted her once lowered head and purred, "It's good to see you...I really felt lonely when Crystlpaw couldn't play..." Angelpaw was shocked, not because of what her sister said but because,

"You didn't stutter?"

**GASP! Lunarpaw didn't stammer! WOWEE! Cliffie-ishy. NOTE TO WARRIORFREAK: Sorry for not reading your new story...I'm busy and is it okay if I don't until I find time? Sowwy...I weally wike it.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Gathering

**WAHAHA! ONLY THREE REVIEWRS FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE! NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR!! Pwease those who didn't review previously go back and review for that chapter...YIPPEEEEE! faints TNP IS NOT THE END I REPEAT NOT THE END!!**

**To Warriorfreak: Didn't you read my note at the bottom? I'm very busy these days, I'll try my best to find time and read it. **

"You didn't stutter?"

Angelpaw wish she could've turned time around. Had it been too rude to ask something like that? Lunarpaw blushed and looked down at her paws, then looked at Crystalpaw. "Crystalpaw helped me overcome my shyness when we became friends."

Angelpaw purred as her friend beamed with pride. Crystalpaw had always believed she was worth nothing. Perhaps this would help her have more self-confidence. "Wow! That's incredible...how did...how the StarClan did you do that in one day!?"

Angelpaw nearly exclaimed to every single cat on the island. "Well...Stormingstar gave the apprentices one day break, today actually. So the whole day I helped her, it was probably StarClan's miracle." "Thanks again for all that trouble."

Lunarpaw blinked warmly. Suddenly, a blazing ginger figure stumbled and landed right next to Lunarpaw. The gray apprentice looked at him strangly as he picked himself up and wriggled his haunches. "What are you doing!?"

Angelpaw broke in as the ginger tom leaped at a golden cat, bowling the second tom onto the floor. He raised his head and meowed, "Sorry...but he started it!" "Did not!" "Did too." "Did not." "Did too." "You bumped me!" "No I didn't _you_ bumped me!"

Angelpaw chewed her lip when she saw them arguing. It reminded her so much of the worthless fights she had with Butterflypaw...well...of course when her sister was alive at that time..."It's a Gathering for StarClan's sake! Can't you two stop your babbling?"

Angelpaw watched as a shining golden she-cat with flaming ginger paws interrupted them. Maybe it was their mother, maybe they were brothers. "Yes mom..." Her guesses were correct! "Lightpaw, say sorry." "Sorry." Snarled the golden tom.

"Solarpaw, you too." "Fine. I'm Sorry." The ginger cat growled back. Angelpaw flicked her ears in amusement and turned to Lunarpaw. But she was surprised to see her sister staring at Solarpaw. The tom raised his head and locked his amber eyes with her sibling's.

Angelpaw felt a shiver run down her spine. Lunarpaw couldn't be liking him...could she? Was there such thing as love at first sight? Crystalpaw seemed to notice the scene too, sending a knowing glance to the silver and cream gold apprentice.

Angelpaw backed away, mewling a soft good-bye before padding to Shadowpaw and Silentpaw. Shadowpaw purred and watched Lunarpaw and Solarpaw try their best to look away. But both of them never broke eye contact.

"It's a forbidden crush." Silentpaw whispered to Angelpaw. "Solarpaw is from ThunderClan...it's too obvious they seem attracted to eachother, let's hope they don't get caught by Stormingstar or Violetstar." Angelpaw shuddered once more.

She'd hate to see her sister in exile. Angelpaw could see Shadowpaw was just as worried. Shadowpaw was watching Lunarpaw, then turning her eyes to the leaders to see if they noticed. She kept switching her gaze until she felt a bit dizzy.

Shadowpaw peeked past Solarpaw, where a certain tom named Lightpaw was standing. Angelpaw narrowed her eyes to slits, "What are you doing?" "Just seeing if Solarpaw's brother noticed...it seems like he did, but not acting as if he saw it at all."

"Cats of all Clans!" Boomed a voice, slicing through everyone's conversation. "Welcome to the Gathering." It was Ashstar, the oldest one out of all the other leaders. "Violetstar will you speak first?" A misty gray she-cat nodded a thank-you.

"We have grave news. My mother, Moonflower, died only this morning." Wails of grief and dispare echoed around the island. Angelpaw had heard stories about that she-cat. She had helped to defeat Hawkstar, an evil cat that had wanted to takeover the forest.

All the eldest warriors of the four Clans mourned more then anyothers. "She was a beautiful and noble cat, still pretty when she retired to the elder's den. ThunderClan grieves greatly for the loss. But there are still good news I have yet to tell."

Violetstar continued, "Though life was lost, two new lives have arrived. Chirpkit and Snowingkit were born half a moon ago." Angelpaw cheered with others. Newborns were always good signs, well atleast, to her anyways.

After Violetstar finished, Ashstar spoke. Nothing really special had happened, only ThunderClan had exciting news. But then came Stormingstar's last words, "Our apprentice Angelpaw has fled to RiverClan because of-of a death threat in our own Clan."

Angelpaw felt as if every drop of her blood turned into solid ice. Her heart flipped cartwheels when she heard startled murmurs among the crowd. "Who wanted to kill her?" A crystaly pure white tom threw a sudden challenge.

Angelpaw recognized him too well. "Pureheart." She hissed his name underneath her breath, unsheathing and resheathing her claws. Was he doing this to somehow convice the other Clans that he wasn't the one who wanted to kill her?

Stormingstar blinked his leaf green eyes at his younger brother. "I do not think we can...publicly announce who it is...not until we know more. Aquastar, I believe it is your turn to speak." Their eyes met quickly before Aquastar stepped up.

"Yes, Angelpaw is safely with us. Our deputy, Goldensun, has been found pregnant again with Rippedsnow's kits--" Yowls of congradulations broke the RiverClan leader's words. "And Softpaw was made an apprentice of Rainsong just after the previous Gathering...

"Nothing else special has happened, prey of course are getting scarcer, but that is normal since leaf-bare is approaching."

000

Angelpaw tucked her paws underneath her chest, shivering madly. The air had become cooler then ever when they arrived back at camp. She was still excited, wondering what leaf-bare was like. She couldn't wait to see her first snow!

Angelpaw wondered many things as she tried to sleep. What did snow taste like? How cold? How white? How small? How beautiful? Would it make the temperature any colder or just be some addition to leaf-bare? With those thoughts in her mind, she fell asleep

000

_Angelpaw slowly fluttered her eyes open, rising to her paws, she felt a warm rush of air envelope her senses. Wait...warm? She picked herself up, startled as she found herself in a beautiful lush field. Flowers and butterflies decorated green blades of grass._

_For a moment, Angelpaw soothingly breathed in the fresh air, forgetting the fact it should've been colder. Suddenly, a golden orange shape padded forward, tail swishing to and fro, indicating the cat must be excited. "Hello...?"_

_Angelpaw mewed, squinting her eyes. Was she in another dream? Another dream sent by StarClan? But the orange cat was definatley not Blazestar." "Butterflypaw!?" She exclaimed when her sister fully came out. Her eyes widend to the shape of full moons._

_"But you're--how could...huh!?" Angelpaw stammered, confusion flickering in her eyes. Butterflypaw's eyes lit up with thrill, talking to herself more then anybody else, "Spottedleaf and Blazestar were right! I can really walk in dreams now!"_

_Angelpaw couldn't stop purring with her sister as Butterflypaw settled down with her. "Oh I wish I could tell you all that's happened!" The silver and cream gold apprentice moaned. "You don't have to tell me..." Butterflypaw winked._

_"I'm a StarClanner now, I can watch you." Angelpaw felt a deeper purr rumble her throat. Then, she watched Butterflypaw raise her head to the skies as if seeing something she couldn't. "But Angelpaw...this can't last forever. I have a message for you."_

_Angelpaw cocked her head to the side as her sister began, "You know what...you know what Blazestar told you? About Two from Thunder, River and such?" "Yeah..." "They all have great destinies but I cannot tell you who they are._

_"Together all of them must travel to a certain place, recieving gifts they need on their battle." Angelpaw sighed heavily and asked, "Why are you telling me all this? What part do I have? Am I supposed to tell them this or something?"_

_Butterflypaw whipped her head up to the floating clouds, as if someone called her name. "I have to leave now Angelpaw. I'm so glad I can see you again! I'll visit you in dreams too...May StarClan light your dangerous path ahead."_

**Well now you know why Lunarpaw didn't stutter...is this a cliffie? Anyways...Aren't you glad Butterflypaw and Angelpaw met again? Lunarpaw's crush was made very obvious on purpose now please click the little blue button down there: REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12: Should I have told her?

**HI! OMG OMG OMG SO SORRY!!!! Really really sorry...I've hit another Writer's block, doesn't that suck so bad!? I keep on hitting writer blocks...T-T I'm soooooooooo sorry but plz enjoy this one!**

"Wakey wakey." Angelpaw snapped her eyes open and scrambled to her paws. "Butterflypaw..." "Huh? What're you talking about?" She blinked away her drowziness and yawned a huge yawn.

When Angelpaw fully awakened, the dream she had seemed like it hadn't even happened. "Umm...It's nothing...Anyways...Good morning Shadowpaw, Silentpaw. Wait whys the sun up so high?"

Shadowpaw grinned, "G'morning? You slept so long its already noon!" Angelpaw leaped to her paws and screamed, "EH!?" Silentpaw, who poked his head into there conversation, joked wholeheartedly,

"At this rate your training will be worth nothing." Angelpaw growled playfully, swiping a paw over his ear. "Shut it." The noon sun nearly blinded her with its brilliant beams when she stepped out of the apprentice's den.

"Angelpaw! So glad you've finally woken." Angelpaw rolled her eyes at the speaker: Darkshadow. Darkshadow laughed and motioned with his tail for her to follow, "Today we'll learn...hey! Don't eat!"

000

Lunarpaw flattened her ears against her head as she creeped steadily towards WindClan's border with ThunderClan. Her heart flipped when she saw Solarpaw pacing by the riverside.

"Solarpaw!" Lunarpaw exclaimed, nervous yet excited to know what would happen, "You...you told me to meet you by the river last night...why?" She felt heat rush to her face when she took a good look at him.

Solarpaw was a golden ginger of course...and when the sunlight hit his pelt it made it glow unearthly yet brilliantly, as if it he were the sun itself. His bright amber eyes held arrogance, his muscles showing proudly.

"Oh um...it was cause of..." For a heartbeat, Lunarpaw thought she saw him blush. His eyes locked once more with her green pools, his gaze never leaving as he began, "Lunarpaw...this sounds wierd but I--

000

Angelpaw growled harshly, digging her claws into the earth. Darkshadow smirked, "Good. But looking fierce isn't what matters most in battle." She rolled her eyes, cutting off his speech.

"I know, I know can we get to training now!?" Darkshadow sighed opening his mouth, "Alright, we will begin wh--" Angelpaw lunged at him, ignoring the fact her mentor said not to start yet.

Angelpaw grinned widely when she was about to land on the unsuspecting tom when...Darkshadow stepped aside in a blink, making his apprentice land with a hard thud. "Never underestimate me."

Angelpaw groaned heavily, "I...c-can't...move..." Darkshadow shook his head, "Pay attention to your mentor! If you had done so instead of pouncing you wouldn't have had the wind knocked out of you."

Angelpaw grumbled and picked herself up, reluctantly listening. "Where was I? Oh yes, training starts after I demonstrate a move or two. And I must teach you weaknesses of the enemy..."

Angelpaw sighed, blankly staring at Darkshadow as he babbled on and on.

000

"--have..." Solarpaw couldn't help but shrink down. "I'm a tom who can't keep secrets...I have to tell you." Lunarpaw smothered her question underneath her breath as he started once more.

"Feelings." Solarpaw bluntly meowed, though anxiety still hovered in his eyes. Lunarpaw perked up her ears, supressing a laugh, "Feelings? Every living creature has feelings, even Twolegs."

Solarpaw bashfully chewed his lip, "For you." Lunarpaw eyes widend to the shape of full moons. "You mean...you...l-like m-me m-more th-then...Oh Solarpaw...I--I return those feelings!"

Lunarpaw nearly cried out the last part.

000

Angelpaw ate two whole rabbits chomping and biting wildly at meat. "You act like you were starved for a moon!" Silentpaw and Shadowpaw chimed, watching their friend with amusement.

Angelpaw snarled, stress crashing like a black tidal wave into her thoughts. "I feel like I haven't eaten for _five_ moons!" With that, she went back to flinging her fury at the dead rodents.

Eventually her anger ceased, and all that was left was weariness. Angelpaw lowered her head sleepily, paws still protecting the last, half eaten rabbit. She nibbled, more gentle then she had been before.

Silentpaw and Shadowpaw passed a glance before Shadowpaw bounded off, leaving her brother and friend alone together. The tom hesitated as he padded forward, snuggling down in a bed of moss.

Angelpaw finished the last of her meal and she too buried herself in moss. Silentpaw chewed his lip nervously as silence cast its spell over them. "So...do you like hunting better then fighting?"

Angelpaw shrugged, "Dunno, like 'em both. What about you?" Silentpaw nodded, "Hunting is nice, creeping around in nature's beauty and all. But I'm afraid of the sight of blood shed from cute little critters..."

Angelpaw giggled aloud, "Then it was sorta bad becoming an apprentice." Silentpaw laughed along, a warmth tugging his heart. The tingle in his chest quickly reminded himself why he was still here.

Silentpaw opened his mouth, closed it, reopened, closed it once more. He scowled to himself for being such a coward, _"Look! Your chance just flew away! She's about to fall asleep!"_

Yet Silentpaw argued with himself that being cautious could've been good, _"It might save me the pain though...if she doesn't reply the way I wish her to." "What if she feels the same?"_

_"..."_

Silentpaw quarreled with himself for awhile. Finally, he prodded Angelpaw in the side. She raised her head sleepily and uttered, "Huh?" "Angelpaw..." His breath caught in his throat.

Silentpaw tried again, "Angelpaw, I...confess my...feelings for you." Angelpaw's body quivered, eyes widening to the shape and even the size of full moons. "I...I can't say I feel the same!"

Out of shock and terror, Angelpaw scrambled to her paws and took off into the forest.

000

Silentpaw watched her leave with his heart sinking as if it were bearing the weight of a boulder. Suddenly, a silver form padded up to him, the cat's crystalized orbs perfectly matching that of Angelpaw's.

Silentpaw rose to his paws in embarresment when he found out who it was. "Aquastar." The RiverClan leader stopped and smiled, "Have you seen Angelpaw? I need to talk to her about something."

Silentpaw's body stood rigid still, trying his best to conceal his blushing face. "She...I think she's in the forest." Aquastar grinned another thank-you, "Could you get her for me?"

Silentpaw nodded vigorously before dipping his head in respect. Aquastar purred gently and padded elegantly away. It was then he noticed how much she and Angelpaw looked alike...

000

Silentpaw approached a river steadily, tail dragging on the ground. There she was! Drooping her sorrows by the waterside. "Eh..." Angelpaw jerked her once lowered head up in surprise.

Silentpaw felt sorry for her as he saw her face. It was matted and a little sticky with soaked fur, her eyes pumping red. She had been crying...He violently shook his head, clearing his thoughts,

"Aquastar wants you in her den." Angelpaw nodded and brushed past him, not even giving her friend a glance. Silentpaw's heart sinking heart was swallowed in drowning sadness.

"She won't even look at me like a friend anymore..."

**I'm terribly sorry, I was on the verge of quitting fanfiction...perhaps I'll stay a bit longer but the updates will come extermely slow...R&R(I thought I posted it before but I found out it had been sitting in the documents for about a week lol)**


	14. Chapter 13: Rush

**SO SORRY AGAIN! Got naught to say so please enjoy and again, very sorry!**

Angelpaw's eyes focused on her paws as she padded back to camp. She was so confused, so un-ready for anything like love to come so soon. She wasn't ready for forbidden love either...Wait! What was she thinking!? She didn't like Sorrowpaw...

Or did she?

Angelpaw stopped infront of Aquastar and smothered a heavy sigh, "You wanted to see me?" Aquastar purred and nodded, "Let's go to my den." She slowly trudged after the RiverClan leader, thoughts flooding her mind.

Aquastar's once casual face completely transformed to serious, her iced eyes holding something, something Angelpaw didn't know. Her stern gaze made the water silver and cream gold apprentice to shuffle and nervously glance around.

Aquastar grunted and began, "This is something you may not believe...something that may bring more burdens on your shoulders. I know how you'll feel after I tell you, I've felt it before." Then her eyes lifted as if sending a prayer to StarClan.

"Your mother was...Orangelight, right?" Angelpaw nodded slowly, wondering where Aquastar was going with this. "The truth is...I'm your mother. I fell into forbidden love with the WindClan warrior, Stormingblizzard, who's now your leader."

Angelpaw's pools widend to the shape of full moons, then she burst out laughing, "You'r kidding right!?" Aquastar's serious expression gave nothing away..."You're...you're not kidding?" Then, finally she noticed it, why hadnt she seen it before?!

Angelpaw's eyes were ice-blue, a star-like glint almost always there, Aquastar too! Their personalities were too alike, and what about their river silver fur hues!? Same same same! How come she was so blind to it?

It all made sense now...in a frightening way.

Aquastar continued, keeping her voice low, "A prophecy fell on the two of us, binding us tighter together. When i gave birth to you and your sisters, Spottedleaf told me that I had to give you up to WindClan, like my mother before."

"She said you were part of a cycling legend, call the pools of scarlet, that it was your destiny. Daughter, you have a prophecy upon you." Aquastar's gaze fell to her silver paws and waited for her daughter's reaction to reach her eyes.

Angelpaw gritted her teeth, kneading the ground with her paws, "Why..." She murmured, eyes blazing with anger and rage. "Why are the truths of everything coming so fast on me!? I'm so confused, so lost, i feel the burdens already!"

Angelpaw choked as tears brimmed her crystalline blue eyes. She tore her paws out of the earth and pelted for the forest, once more and again, in confusion. Aquastar watched her daughter leave, worry showing clearly in her orbs.

"You have many more burdens to carry..." Aquastar murmured, blinking a few drops of tears. "It is almost the end, the end of the beginning. May StarClan be with you, dear child." And she closed her eyes and looked to the heavens.

**000Three Moons later000**

_"You've done so well!" A bright, sunny orange cat purred to a silver cat. "I'm so proud to call you my sister..." The silver apprentice purred back, replying: "I'm becoming a warrior tomorrow, Butterflypaw."_

_Butterflypaw cuffed the other cat's ears. "Angelpaw! Stop making me so jealous." Angelpaw stuck out her tongue and wiggled it back and forth, "Make me!" She taunted and jumped into the patch of long grass._

_Butterflypaw growled playfully and pounced into the same patch, wrestling her sister. They nipped eachother like kittens in the nursery, not caring how childish they were being. Suddenly Butterflypaw's head popped out,_

_"Oh, Spottedleaf's calling me Angelpaw, bye!" She grinned and disappeared into the blue sky. Angelpaw watched her sister leave with an ache in her heart...but atleast she could spend time with her in dreams._

000

Angelpaw woke up, sighing. She knew she would become a warrior minutes later, and decided to collect her thoughts. Besides, she had some time to think! The past apprentice days seemed so long ago, as if it never even happened.

It was nothing quite special, all except...Angelpaw blushed before whispering to herself, _"I fell in love with Sorrowpaw." _She grinned. But other then that it was boring hunting, exciting spars, all of those days collected to-today.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Fallen Tree for a Clan meeting!" Aquastars firm call shattered her thoughts and brought her into reality. This was the moment ever apprentice waited for.

Angelpaw licked her paw and brushed swift strokes over her ruffled fur. Quickly she padded out, tail swishing and eyes glowing. Aquastar flashed her well known gentle smile and bellowed, "Now, all cats know why we're here!"

"Today, five apprentices will become warriors! And two kits will become apprentices, Flashkit and Petalkit." Angelpaw kneaded the ground with her paws, eyes widend in anxiety as Aquastar called, "Angelpaw, come here."

Angelpaw inhaled sharply, picking her way through the crowd and hopping on a dipping branch. "Angelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?" She felt time stop as she murmured,

"I do." "Then by the power of StarClan, I commend you to them, Angelpaw, from now on you will be known as...Angelfeather!" The new warrior's entire body trembled with excitement as she hopped off the tree.

By the end of the ceremony, Shadowpaw became Shadowflight, Silentpaw became Silentwind, Shiningpaw became Shiningtail(AN: I hate him so i gave him not cool name), and Yellowpaw became Yellowtouch.

(AN: Yellowtouch is a she-cat that chases after Shiningtail)

Flashkit and Petalkit--secretly Rainsong and Clawmask's kits--were made apprentices! Angelfeather felt a warm feeling tugging her...wait till she told Sorrowrain! And Lunarpaw! She'd promise her sister to come back when she was a warrior.

Angelfeather instantly padded to her leader to ask permission, "Aquastar! Wait up!" Aquastar stopped, for she was in a jogging pace. "Aquastar...may I go back to WindClan?" The RiverClan leader's eyes widend in surprise.

"Of course child, you may go! I thought you wanted to stay here though..." Angelfeather smiled, "I promised Lunarpaw to come back when i was a warrior, thank you, for your hospitality, and for you to bring me the truth."

Daughter and Mother brushed their pelts together in a good-bye, Aquastar giving a final nuzzle before letting Angelfeather leave. "Tell Shadowpaw and Silentpaw--I mean Shadowflight and Silentwind that I said farewell!"

Angelfeather was in a hurry, after six moons of training in the safety of RiverClan, her homesickness built. Finally! Finally she could go home, home sweet home with all her friends and her sister waiting for her there...

Angelfeather's paws skid to a halt when she arrived at the camp, shock drowning her mind in fear. There was a war was breaking out between your home Clan and a group of rogues as many as cats of all Four Clans.

Suddenly, she saw her sister being thrown down by a huge black tom with bloodlust eyes, claws ready for a killing blow. Angelfeather's blood boiled crazily her ice eyes turning into a deathly scarlet, "GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF HER!"

**CLIFFIEEEEEEEEEEEE AND REMEMBER R AN R!**


	15. Chapter 14: Satan's cat

**Sorry about the Cliffie...enjoy!**

Angelfeather screamed so loud the entire Clan and rogues looked from their one-on-one battles. She lunged at the tom with rage seeming to flame her pounce. All she could focus on was the filth covered loner.

Angelfeather tackled her opponent down and tore her claws through the rogue's fur and drew blood out with a mere slash. The tom faced her with bared fangs, twisting so that his claw was over her soft and vulnerable belly.

Angelfeather grit her teeth in pain as agony stabbed her belly in a million places, she was paralized on the ground for what seemed like only a second when she heard the scream...Her head shot up. She recognized that scream...

Angelfeather staggered to her paws as anger boiled in her blood. There, before her, was an unconcious Lunarpaw and a thrashing Crystalpaw, who was trying to keep the tom from killing her friend on the spot.

Although only a medicine cat, Crystalpaw had felt she had to do atleast something. Angelfeather bolted forward, a silver blur as she bowled the tom over. A swarm of other rogues leaped after her, obviously the tom was their leader.

Angelfeather's ice-chipped eyes burned into a blazing crimson hue, rage ripping her veins as she blindly attacked them all at once. The rest of the cats snapped out of their trance and leaped into the battling mass of fur and claw.

Loners' savagly bit at any Clan cat fur, Clan cat's spilling oceans of blood from the rogues. The battle raged on, fierce and savage. WindClan was losing bad, every cat either had a limp, scratch or a deep wound.

Angelfeather nearly faint at the loss of rivers of blood. _"If only...If only the other four Clans came to help...the amount would be equal and we'd surely win." _She killed a gray she-cat and slipped into the shadows.

Angelfeather's breathing was slow and raspy, but she knew she could live. She breathed in deeply and opened her mind to the world. Somehow she had sent an image of the battle to Shadowflight, and hoped RiverClan could come help soon.

In a few minutes, a yowl of triumphet echoed around the WindClan camp. Suddenly, Aquastar-with the rest of RiverClan-came pouring into the already cramped camp, battle-light shining in the RiverClan cat's eyes.

(AN: Sounds like Twilight's badger attack doesnt it:P)

Relief flooded Angelfeather's mind. But although RiverClan was here, they were still outnumbered greatly. Even with each cat's attempts it seemed WindClan's injuries were dragging the victory into a pit of fire.

Another sudden event happened. Five cats-a circle blur of tortoiseshell and pure white-were sitting in the shadows, eyes closed and murmuring foreign words. They could hardly be seen, but they had been noticed by Angelfeather.

Angelfeather once again opened her mind, and as if something was controlling her, she sent images to her friends in ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Power seemed to touch her pelt with a moon white swirling glow.

Angelfeather leaped at the five cats, knowing only too well who they were. A force seemed to blow her backwards, making her blast into the battle of rogues and Clan cats. She shook her head, finding herself at the other end of camp.

Angelfeather joined Lunarpaw as her sister lifted to her paws. Cream white moon glows surrounded them both. "I think they're cursing the battle, cursing WindClan and RiverClan with their powers of LostClan."

Lunarpaw whispered. Angelfeather nodded, "I tried to attack them but something just made me fly to the other side of camp." A ragged fur Shadowflight and Silentwind dragged themselves to them, panting heavily.

"StarClan told us to come to you guys." Silentwind rasped. As if on cue, Solarpaw, Lightpaw, Sorrowrain, and Melodicsong came rushing into the camp, three pairs of eyes widend at the raging chaos.

Angelfeather tried her best not to rush to Sorrowrain and bury her muzzle in his soft fur and comfort. "Can you guys help? The rogues seem to be tireless, and they its as if they are an endless river flowing through the camp."

Lunarpaw quickly stopped them from going and glanced at Angelfeather, "Wait wait...look over there. Pureheart and his siblings are spreading a curse on the clan cats! We have to attack them somehow..."

Angelfeather blushed as she recalled what they had discussed. But there was no time to be embarresed, the battle was still a flame of blood and death, claw and fang. "How...?" Shadowflight tried to smother her whimper.

Angelfeather felt something burn in her chest, but she couldn't describe what it was, "Through the power of StarClan...I suppose." Suddenly, a yowl of agony split the earth in halves, their time was running out too fast!

Angelfeather unsheathed her claws, praying desperatly to StarClan. She threw herself in the turmoil and tried to battle off the loners and rogues, but it seemed hopeless. Lunarpaw finally gave in and buried herself in the fight.

Even with all their extra friends, every clan cat was nearly dying, every rogue nearly winning. Angelfeather killed six of them before running out of the battle, "Lunarpaw, was right, we have to attack Pureheart somehow."

Angelfeather called to her friends and her sister. All limped themselves over to where she was, deep blood gashes ripping through their skin. Then, their minds blurred. Color waves surrounded the eight of them.

Angelfeather whispered "This is it, isn't it StarClan?" Though time was running out, to them it seemed as if time froze, and the next thing they knew, all of them were charging head first straight into the invisibal, magical shield.

Then it was like they were in a dream of some sort. Each cat pictured themself nearly being smothered by the power and force against them. They struggled in their minds until they saw themselves racing steadily ahead into the five cats, nothing holding them back...

Angelfeather knocked Pureheart aside, mentor against apprentice as Pureheart staggered up. "You..." Was all he could mutter before...before it happened. To the horror of all her friends, and especially herself, the five cats began to transform!

Blotchedsnow's tortoiseshell blotches thinned and wriggled into black rings, all over her body. Her size grew larger, until she stood 5 feet above all the cats, her teeth were bared as they lengthened and sharpened to fangs ready to kill anything.

She had become one of the legendary cat ancestors...A _cheetah. _It happened to all her other siblings. Brightshadow's fur darkened to a glorious gold, a darker golden mane neatly placed around his mighty face. _Lion._

Cloudspots became slightly darker, a yellow gold, and his pure white sports became thinning black stripes. _Tiger._ Fiercefang transformed into a black form, his piercing eyes remaining the same shade, huge paws too_. Black Panther. _

Angelfeather looked expectingly at Pureheart, wondering-even through this frightening moment- _"Shouldn't Pureheart be the lion?"_ Pureheart seemed to read her thoughts. He sneered at them and roared a bellow that didn't sound like himself.

Pureheart's fur immediatly washed into the bloodiest crimson, and his eyes glowed a fierce golden hue. Long, shimmering, thorned claws tore out of his paw's flesh, and his teeth became shining fangs tainted with the scent of death.

Was there such a thing as this? Only in LostClan. For he had become a _hell cat._

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Anyways, a hell cat is basically satan in a feline version, so yeah, just telling you. I made it up :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Sacrifice is the end

**BAD CLIFFIE, BAD BAD BAD! whacks the air READ READ READ BEFORE I GET YOU WITH MY ARMY OF STRAWBERRY FRUIT BARS!!!!!!!(I just ate one and I'ma feeling hypurher)**

"LostClan lend me your powers!" Pureheart's voice rang out, voice dripping with bloodlust and raging determination. His claws burrowed into the hard ground beneath him. He flung his head back and roared his battle-cry.

Angelfeather felt her eardrums throb and her balance shake. The Cheetah, Lion, Black Panther, and Tiger swarmed around him, bellowing identical and even louder cries of war.

In the distance shrill yowls pierced the stunned atmosphere. Angelfeather drew a sigh of relief when she smelled the strange stench of ShadowClan and heavy scent of ThunderClan. They had come! They had heard...

The only problem was...

Could they defeat? Even with all the Clans together?

Melodicsong was the first to move. She sprang at Fiercefang...or the Black Panther. Her claws scraped tufts of his flank out, and was enough to make a scratch. But that was all. Nothing but a feeble, hopeless scratch.

Angelfeather immediatly pounced on Cloudspot's now striped form, clawing for a grasp on his musculine body. Cloudspots glanced at her as if she was nothing, swished his tail over her, and sent her flying to the lake.

Angelfeather felt her body snap like a twig once it plunged into the icy water. She squirmed and gasped for air, but instead felt the tang of chilling water flood into her lungs. The last thing she remembered was seeing a concerned, orange ginger face.

Then, darkness.

000

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sorrowrain screamed, echoing Lunarpaw's pounding thoughts. Shadowflight and Silentwind screeched instantly after Sorrowrain. Melodicsong's gaze seemed empty and Solarpaw's jaw gaped.

Lightpaw trembled slightly. Suddenly, ThunderClan and ShadowClan's battle-shout blasted into the camp, along with charging, fresh reinforcements. The warriors of WindClan and RiverClan's eyes lit up like stars.

"How did you..." Breathed Aquastar. Violetstar's purr rumbled in amusement, "I could hear those disgrace-of-a-warrior ages away." The sisters smiled at eachother, both knowing the secret of their parents.

Suddenly, blood-curling screams struck the air with such force it echoed throughout the entire forest. Then, it was followed by a low rumble, growing into a trembling boom. Trees toppled over and brambles were uprooted.

000

A sweet, warm scent drifted around Angelfeather. She lifted her head, knowing she was in the prescence of Butterflypaw. "Did...I...did I...did?" She stammered, not daring to even mouth the word she dreaded so much.

Butterflypaw looked away, sighing deeply. "I...am?" Angelfeather choked, pushing for an answer. Her sister turned her gaze back to her, a pained look in her eyes. "No." Angelfeather hesitated before whispering,

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"I...can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you if you truely promise that you will die for your beloveds and your Clan."

"Sacrifice...you mean."

Angelfeather's vision blurred slightly. "I must sacrifice?" Butterflypaw bit her lip, "Not immediatly, just a glance into the future...I've told you a bit too much. But Angelfeather, you must be ready for the moment of it!"

000

Sorrowrain, Melodicsong, Solarpaw, Lightpaw, Lunarpaw, Silentwind and Shadowflight screeched. They jumped on the beasts at the same moment, scrabbling with thorn-sharp claws and striking with fangs.

Below them, mericlessly sprawled on the floor, were the unconcious Clans. It had been such a swift, and mighty force. Pureheart had merely tapped his paw on the ground, and the entire forest had shook.

Shadowflight ripped her claws five times over Fiercefang's spine, using every ounce of strength in her body. But it had been enough, a thin, but long gash scored the area of his spine. And to her dismay, it began to mend.

She grimaced in disgust as meat and fur made a strange slurping noise, bubbling over the wound and closing it up. Silentwind immediatly stumbled to the wound and reopened the half-healed scar with his teeth.

His fangs glowed a murky, river blue, glimmering light dripping off his mouth and onto the crimson victim. Fiercefang stifled a yelp, a searing pain seeping into his spinal cord. Another pain stabbed his tail.

Shadowflight had dragged her claws through his tail, hoping to shred it to pieces. Her claws began to glimmer to, and soon light flowed around all seven of them, like individual light shields.

Sorrowrain focused all his senses, striking Cloudspots in a thousand places. Cloudspots easily fought back, never trembling as much as the teeny Clan cat on his musculine tiger body. But...

It was hard to see that little by little, Cloudspot's strength was reducing, ever so slowly. Melodicsong ran from ancestor beast to ancestor beast, digging her paws in their pelts and dragging her claws down.

Lightpaw looked scrawny, but the fact was, he was more graceful then a dancing leaf. He lunged at Blotchedsnow, scoring her eyes and instantly flying to her hind legs. He burried his fangs in her strong muscles.

She kicked out at him but he dodged easily. He pelted back to her, aiming for the side of the cheetah. When the distance from his nose to her belly was a hair-width, he swerved, head-butting her chest.

Lunarpaw and Solarpaw fought side by side, their pelts barely touching. They were fighting Brightshadow, the cat with the talent of only physical strength. He was truely a mighty foe...

But of course Pureheart was still more fearsome.

No one was fighting him.

000

Angelfeather's eyes fluttered open. She was underwater, and she found herself as stiff as a board. She felt numb, paralized to the core, and wished she could move. She thrashed a paw, which propelled her somewhat above.

Angelfeather steadily kicked, steering her to the surface. Her lungs were aching, her face was changing from red, to blue, to purple to normal. She felt strength drain completey from her, but she kept going.

Just when she felt like her lungs would explode, when it felt like she'd shattered to bits and pieces, she surfaced. Angelfeather took great gulps of fresh, soothing air, thankfully speeding to the banks of the lake.

Angelfeather didn't even bother to dry herself, racing back to her friends, her heart hammering as if she'd seen a LostClanner for the first time. Well...actually she did see a LostClanner...and sort of the first time.

When she arrived at the scene, she saw Sorrowrain furiously sending blows at Pureheart. But he dodged all of them, and in a split second he had his cruel claws sheathed, pinning her lover to the firm, earth floor.

Angelfeather gasped in horror as Pureheart's claws began to mark Sorrowrain's slow and painful death. Blood began to flood out of the black tom's chest. She couldn't blink, she held her breath, she couldn't move a paw.

But it wasn't because of fear, no. A force was holding her to the ground, and as she forced herself to blink, she realised everyone else was stuck as well. Pureheart had his claw at Sorrowrain's throat, Sorrowrain barely able to move.

Angelfeather's eyes transformed to a furious scarlet, with flames of rage burning her sight. She shoved her paw forward, not even grimacing as pain stabbed her in a million places, sinking into her nerves and shooting everywhere into her body.

Angelfeather forced herself to run, she ran faster then the wind, no, she ran like the wind itself. She was only a blur of silver and slight gold as Pureheart's claw dug into Sorrowrain. The black tom writhed, then suddenly stopped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Angelfeather kept going, racing to Sorrowrain's side and collapsing in a miserable heap. She had been too late.

"It's over!" Pureheart cackled, the all-too-famous malicious laughter spilling from his mouth. "I have weakened the leader, and she shall die." Angelfeather didn't care, and her father was right.

Tears glinted in the sunlight as the rolled down her furry cheeks. "Sorrowrain." Angelfeather rasped, lowering her head. "If you had lived, you would've been a father." It was true, a moon ago Crystalpaw found her pregnant.

She hadn't told anyone, and now the secret was out. A teardrop shimmered in the light of the sunset, and it fell on Sorrowrain's throat. "Enough of this moodiness, Evil has conquered all!" Pureheart chortled.

Melodicsong, Solarpaw, Lightpaw, Lunarpaw, Shadowflight, and Silentwind, all began to weep. "This howling is hurting my ears, brother." Fiercefang calmly stated, watching the sorrow that rained on chosen ones

"And mine too, but it is not to worry, they will all shut up sooner or later." "Pureheart...it...look!" Brightshadow stammered. The five siblings' eyes widend. The tears of the mourning floated from their eyes, and surrounded them.

Faint golden glows radiated from them, and Angelfeather turned. "It isn't over, Pureheart." She bluntly said, in a voice that wasn't her own. "StarClan has won." Suddenly they transformed to whorls of blinding light.

They combined, and what rose above the heads of the LostClanner, was a beautiful she-cat, a silvery one, with brilliant stars strewn in her pelt. (AN: I don't like it when one character is put too high, this isn't just Angelfeather.)

"This will take away the strength and life of one cat, but it is a sacrifice that must be made." The she-cat spoke, her tone soothing and kind. "Let all the LostClanner's on earth be banished forever, and let none ever roam the earth."

The stunning she-cat bellowed, and even her commands sounded soft and gentle. Pureheart and his siblings slowly faded. "It is just the fight of a big war, Heavenstar." Pureheart hissed, "Only."

Then they completely disappeared from sight.

Heavenstar became the size of a regular cat, and most of the others were returned to normal. "This life was given for the forest, and it will not be wasted." Heavenstar's muzzle touched Angelfeather's flank.

Five, squealing kits slipped out of the she-cat. Silentwind's eyes widend. "They're so tiny!" It was true, they seemed too small to even live. Heavenstar gazed sadly at them. "Yes, they are premature, forced out too early."

"They have only been in her womb for a moon." Crystalpaw broke in, padding to them with a swollen eye and a twisted hind leg. "If this is StarClan's destiny, atleast give life to Sorrowrain."

Heavenstar laughed sadly, "He's already alive, the tear that fell on his throat healed him, he is only in a temporary sleep." The night was peaceful, Orangelight agreeing to suckle her daughter's kits, and evil had finally been won over.

Finally Lunarpaw spoke bitterly, "She promised to return as a warrior, but she really promised to return, only to leave again. I wish she could've known I was a warrior." Lunarshine looked at the others with her soft green gaze. Solarglow, Lightray, and Crystalsnow bowed their heads.

The cats that gazed at the poor, beautiful kits wondered what would become of them, and they begged silently that StarClan would let atleast one live.

**Done, this is like the last chapter and Epiloge at the same time. Anyways, the title of the next story will be titled: Last wave of the first Tide. I HAVEN'T MADE IT YET, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.**


End file.
